Unexpected Outcomes
by ArcLight Fire77
Summary: In this fanfic, Penny has revealed Carrie's true feelings for Gumball in front of the whole school. Everyone is shocked, especially Gumball...but Gumball's shock turns into something else in this unique story...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Revalation:**

**Gumball's POV:**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Ugh...five more minutes," I say as I look for the snooze button on my alarm clock. "Gumball Tristopher Waterson you're going to be late for school again! Get down here!," shouts a very angry female voice from downstairs. I sigh and stand up, acciently hitting my head on the roof of the bunkbed."Ow! Today is not my day," I said as i rub my head. As you have already heard, my name is Gumball Tristopher Waterson. I'm a blue cat. I'm 12 years old and in the sixth grade. **Yawn!** "Morning dude!," says my younger brother Darwin cheerfully. He is an orange fish with legs, the only clothes he wears are shoes (pretty weird right). He was my pet goldfish, but one day when we went to sleep he somehow grew legs and a voicebox. "Morning Darwin," I say as I slowly get out of bed. He's two years younger than me. Darwin is always cheerful, it really confuses me at times. I take out some clothes from my closet, a tan sweater and blue corduroy pants without shoes or socks, my signature look. I walk downstairs to see my mom and my youngest sibling, Anais. My mom is a blue cat, just like me. She wears a white shirt and a gray skirt. She works at the rainbow factory in the city. Anais is a small pink rabbit, just like my dad. She's only seven but she's a born genius. She is way smarter than everyone else in the family. "Morning mom, morning Anais," I say still half-awake. "Good morning Gumball, what would you like for breakfast sweetie?" she says cheerfully. I sit down on a chair at the table and ask her if I can skip breakfast today because I'm not that hungry. "Sure sweetie," my mom says. I get my stuff for school and I walk towards the door. As I turn the doorknob to get out I hear someone snoring. I silently laugh and walk to the couch. I see my dad, Richard Waterson, snoring on the couch. He's a pink rabbit just like my sister Anais. He's a lazy, fat, food-loving, kucklehead. He never works because he is deathly afraid of jobs. I think back to when Principal Brown told him that he needed to get a job because we were a bad family. ( from "The Painting") He didn't stop screaming. Haha he's so loveable. I quietly walk out the door and head to the bus stop. I see a few of my classmates there. I walk over to talk to Tobias, Banana Joe, and Bobert. In a few minutes Darwin arrives at the bus stop. He sees Tobias' sister Rachael and walks over to her. I watch them for a bit to see how they interact. Darwin is all googly-eyed as he's talking to Rachael. Ever since the party at Rachael's house, those two have been pretty close. ' I bet they're gonna start dating soon,' I thought to myself. As I'm talking with my friends I see Penny talking with the girls. My heart skips a beat when I see her. My eyes turn into hearts and my breathing becomes abnormal. I walk over to her and try to talk to her," H- hi P-Penny..." She looks at me and smiles," Oh hey Gumball. Are you ok? You look nervous about something." I stutter trying to come up with a lie," Ummm...Nope I'm totally not nervous. Why would I be nervous with the girl I love? I mean...hey look the bus is here!," I swiftly run away, pick up my backpack and get onto the bus. Once one the bus, I sit down in the back and feel embarrassed that I can't control my feelings around Penny. I don't notice that the bus starts moving and I hear someone sit beside me. I turn my head to look beside me and I see Carrie, the emo ghost girl who is my best friend. "Hey Gumball," she says in her usual monotone voice. I don't look at her," Hey Carrie."

**Carrie's POV:**

' I wonder what's up with Gumball today... He looks pretty down.' I look around the bus and I see Penny and the other girls talking and laughing. I never liked Penny...Little Miss Perfect...I reall don't know what Gumball sees in her...She's a peanut with antlers. Nothing special. What does she have that I don't...I turn invisible and float over to them. "...so Gumball tried talking to me again. And he failed again," says Penny as the other girls and Leslie laugh at Gumball. "... wow what a loser," says Masami, the cloud girl. Her remark causes the group to laugh again. "... It's so fun to toil with his feelings and watch him embarress himself time after time...," Penny says. ' That little acorn is just toiling with Gumball?,' Carrie thinks to herself, feeling angrier and angrier the longer she listens to them. ' I'm gonna stop this...' Carrie floats to the middle of the group, still invisible and then turns visible. The girls and Leslie scream. Carrie looks at Penny angrily with her left eye. "I heard all that you guys said about Gumball," I say angrily. Penny stares back at me with the same angry look," What's it to you? You don't care for him. You're just an emo ghost." I float closer to Penny so that our faces are a few inches from each other. "Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I don't care for Gumball, and at least I care for him more than you do you stupid peanut," I say with a hint of demon in my voice. Penny just looks at me without flinching. "I'll be watching you Penny. You better stop messing with Gumball's feelings," I say as I float back to Gumball.

**Author's POV:**

As Carrie is walking back to her seat on the bus Penny stands up and shouts," Hey everyone! Carrie loves Gumball!." Gumball bolts his head up suddenly and looks at Carrie with a very surprised look. Everyone else in the bus is looking at Carrie and mumbling to each other. Even Rocky stopped the bus and looked back at the two. Carrie's whole body becomes so consumed in a mad blush that she becomes plain red. She stands up with tears in her eyes and teleports out of the bus. "Carrie wait!," Gumball shouts, but she has already left for home. Penny smirks and sits back down. Gumball looks at Penny and walks up to her in the middle of everyone. Gumball's eyes are the same color and design that his mother had when she crossed her "Limit". Everyone was quiet and staring at a Gumball that nobody has seen before. Gumball raised his hand and...

**Dun Dun Dun! What will Gumball do? Penny just gave away Carrie's biggest and darkest secret. Haha I know that this is my first TAWoG fanfic, so I'm open for any reviews and tips you guys might have. PM me if anyone wants to talk over some ideas with me. I'll put some OC's in future chapters. Feel free to say whatever you guys want. Arclight Fire out peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys, it's ArcLight giving you chapter two of "Unexpected Outcomes." Haha I know that I gave you guys an awesome cliffhanger from just the first chapter. Who doesn't love cliffhangers, am I right? I'm just kidding, I hate cliffhangers, but I thought that it would be interesting because what Gumball is about to do is an "Unexpected Outcome"... Hehe see what I did there? Anyways, see ya guys at the bottom! ArcLight out, peace!**

**Author's POV:**

Gumball's hand was raised right above Penny's head. All of the eyes on the bus were watching and waiting to see what Gumball was going to do. Penny's eyes were filled with fear from seeing Gumball, the guy who absolutely adores her and loves her, act like this. Gumball brings his hand down towards Penny's head... **Rrrriiiiippppp!** Penny opens her eyes to see Gumball's paw buried in the seat cusion right beside her neck (does she even have a neck?). Everyone gasped and even Rocky fainted from the driver's seat and fell to the floor. Gumball pulls his hand out of the cusion to reveal 2 inch claws at his fingertips. Gumball retracts his claws and gives everyone on the bus a death glare. The all look away from Gumball. Gumball then looks at Penny and shouts," I thought you were better than this Penny. I can't believe you would to that to Carrie!" Penny looks at the ground and doesn't say anything. Darwin walks over to Gumball with Rachael and tries to calm him down. "Come on dude, this is no place to go over your limit," Darwin says while Rachael is rubbing his back. "Yea Gumball, me and Darwin will walk with you to school. Let's go Darwin," says Rachael as the trio walk out of the bus and walk to school.

**Back at the Booregard residence-**

**Carrie's POV:**

After Penny exposed my biggest and darkest secret to everyone in school, including Gumball, I feel so embarrassed and teleport home. I float through the door into my house and scream in anger. " Why the heck did Penny have to shout that out to everyone in school! Especially Gumball!," I shout as I lie face down on the couch. My mother Mirabelle and father Illusius walk into the room and see me shouting into the couch. "Carrie? What are you doing at home sweetie? Shouldn't you be at school?", questions my mother. I sit up on the couch with tear stains all over my face (can ghosts even cry?). "I don't want to go back to school mom and dad...," I say while sniffling. My father and mother sit on opposite sides of me. "Carrie, why not honey?," says my mother while my father tries to comfort me. I start to cry again and my father pulls me into his arms and I cry into his shoulder. Once my crying subsides I tell my parents what happened on the bus, from the beginning. "...so that's when I teleported out of the house and came home..." Once I finish my retelling of the events, I have an even bigger fit of crying. I eventually get tired and fall asleep on the couch. 'Illusius bring Carrie to her room so she can rest,' says my mother. My father carries me to my room, lays me on my bed and leaves.

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the ending for this chapter, I know it really sucks...but I promise that the next chapter will be way better! The next chapter will also contain the famous OC Lexy! Shout out to Lexboss for letting me use her. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Anways, I got nothing else to say here so ArcLight Fire out, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's ArcLight again! I am extremely sorry for chapter two and how boring it was, but I promise that I will make up for it in this chapter. When we last left off, Illusius had put Carrie in her room because she had cried herself to sleep. Now we go back to Gumball. We also have a special guest coming into this chapter. I already told you guys who it was in the last chapter. As always any and all reviews are welcome. Any tips and criticism are welcome. Thanks for reading guys, see you at the bottom! ArcLight Fire out, peace!**

**At Elmore Junior High-**

**Author's POV:**

' I can't believe Penny would do that to Carrie...I really thought she was better than that...' thought Gumball as he angrily walked down the hall of Elmore Junior High. Gumball's first class was math. He quietly walks into the classroom and sits down at a seat and started to daydream while staring out the window. "Alright class settle down! It's time to begin your torture for today. MWAHAHAHAHA!," screamed Ms. Simian. As the class quiets down Ms. Simian begins to write out some super hard algebraic equations on the chalkboard. "Alright class, who can tell me what the square root of nine, multiplied by two, and divided by six is," asked Ms. Simian in her maniacal voice. Bobert immediately shot his claw up. Ms. Simian already knew that Bobert would have the right answer so she decided to choose the student who she loved to pick on the most, Gumball. "Gumball!," shouted Ms. Simian with her usual annoying scream. Gumball gets shaken from his daydream and exclaims, "1!" Ms. Simian's jaw drops and says," You are right Gumball...well...this is an 'Unexpected Outcome'." Everyone looks at Gumball with confusion and surprise. Some of the students start mumbing to each other about Gumball. Gumball shrugs and begins to daydream again as the class continues.

**Half an hour later:**

Gumball walks out of the classroom and begins to walk down the hall to his next class. As he's walking he feels someone tap his shoulder. "What do you want..." asks Gumball in a slightly angry tone as he turns around. "Well that's not a very nice to way to talk to your twin sister...especially since we haven't seen each other for so long...Gumball," says a pink cat. Gumball's eyes go wide as he sees his long lost twin sister Lexy. "L-Lexy!?," Gumball exclaims as he pulls her into a big hug and tears go rolling down his face. Lexy returns the hug and they let go after a few moments. Lexy, as you already know, is Gumball's twin sister. She looks just like Nicole but has pink fur, she also wears a blue shirt and black skirt. "It's good to see you too Gumball. What was that all about when I tapped you on the shoulder," Lexy asked as she folded her arms and waited for an answer. Gumball looked down and said," I'm kinda angry and disappointed in someone..." said Gumball quietly. "Oh? And what happened Gumball that made you so angry at this someone?," questioned Lexy. **RING!** "Sorry sis, it's a pretty long story I'll tell you at home!," shouted Gumball as he ran to his next class. "Ok bye! I'll see you at home!," shouted Lexy as she watched Gumball run down the hall. Lexy walked the oppostie direction that Gumball went and started to the school's main entrance. Her mind was very troubled that someone could make Gumball act the way he did. "Hey! Who are you, what are you doing here, and why were you talking to that idiot Gumball!," shouted a female voice begin Lexy. "What did you call Gumball...," Lexy angrily said as she turned around and saw none other than...

**Uh oh! Who could it be? Haha I am so sorry for this other cliffhanger guys, but that's just how I roll haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'LL try and get chapter 4 up and running tonight. I'll also put my own OC in the next chapter, so I'm really looking forward to that. Speaking of OC's, thanks to Lexboss for letting me use Lexy. If anybody has an OC that they would like me to add in this story, then PM me. Thanks again for reading. ArcLight Fire out, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! It's ArcLight again bringing you Chapter 4 of "Unexpected Outcomes". Thanks so much for your reviews guys, they are very helpful and encouraging. Alright, last time we left on someone was calling Lexy out (not a very good idea). I wonder who it could be...could it be Penny? I'm pretty sure most of you are expecting it to be her, but we shall see! As always any and all reviews are welcome. See you guys at the bottom. ArcLight out, peace!**

**Author's POV:**

"I called Gumball an idiot! You got a problem with that pussy cat?," the voice said with contempt. Lexy angrily turns around and sees none other than Jamie, one of the school's bullies. "Actually I do you little...whatever you are...," says Lexy as she tries to figure out what Jamie is. Jamie cracks her knuckles and starts to walk towards Lexy. "Listen pussy cat, you better stay away from Gumball or Grandma and Grandpa fist are going to call you to dinner and feed you three courses of pain and suffering!," shouted Jamie as she stands in front of Lexy. Lexy looks down at Jamie because of the height difference and smirks. "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you," Lexy says while tauntingly poking Jamie in the head. Jame loses it and punches Lexy in the face, causing her to go flying into a locker. "Ow...," Lexy painfully says as she tries to stand up. Jamie laughs at Lexy and snaps her fingers. **RRRRAAAAWWWWRRRRRR!** Huge stomps can be heard from the opposite direction. Tina Rex comes stomping towards Lexy. "Hahahahaha! Looks like somebody just got served their appetizer from Jamie," says Tina. As Lexy stands up Tina uses her huge tail to smash Lexy back into the lockers. Both Jamie and Tina begin laughing at Lexy, as they start to walk away. Lexy painfully gets up and wipes the blood coming out of her mouth. "Hey! I'm not finished yet!," shouts Lexy as she stands up to the two bullies. Tina charges for Lexy and opens her mouth, ready to crush her in her humongous jaws. Jamie stands back and smirks knowing that Lexy doesn't stand a chance...

**Lexy's POV:**

'Ugh...those two sure pack a punch...but so can I...' thinks Lexy as she waits for Tina to get closer to her. 'I just have to wait for the right moment...' I look directly into the dinasoar's eyes as she is charging. **RRRAAAWWWWRRR!** **BAM!** I stand over the unconscious T-Rex and crack my knuckles. "I told you I wasn't finished yet."

**Jamie's POV:**

My jaw drops at the sight of seeing that cat knock Tina out with a single punch. After a few seconds of registering into my mind what just happen I feel a huge surge of anger. "I'll take you down myself fish breath!," I shout as I charge towards the cat.

**Author's POV: **

As Jamie is running towards Lexy in a blind rage Lexy punches Jamie hard in the face, causing her to go flying right Tina's unconscious body. "Don't mess with the Watersons you idiots, especially Gumball," says Lexy to the two unconscious bullies. Lexy begins to walk home.

**Half an hour later:**

Jamie and Tina have already woken up and gone to their respective classes. **RRRIIINNNGGG!** The bell signals that classes are finished for the day and the students begin to walk out of the school to go home. Darwin walks outsidxe to look for Gumball until..."Darwin!," shouts Masami who is chatting with the group of girls. "Oh no...not again...," Darwin silently says as he walks towards Masami. "Hello sweetcheeks," says Masami, which causes all of the girls to laugh. "Ummm...Hi Masami...," says Darwin silently. "So I was talking with the girls, and w'ere going to Molly's treehouse today. Wanna come?," Masami asks in a slightly seductive tone. Darwin gulps and is about to say something until Rachael comes along, and she does not look very happy... "Hey! Stay away from Darwin!," shouts Rachael. Darwin sighs in relief. "Or what?," says Masami turning gray. Rachael punches Masami in the face and causes her to collide with Penny. "Or you're going to get more where that came from!," shouts Rachael as she grabs Darwin's fin and drags him away. Darwin's face is frozen in the face that he made when Rachael kissed him. The other girls help Penny and Masami up. "Rachael is so gonna get it... She stole Darwin from me...," says Masami who is full of anger. Penny shakes her head to clear the dizziness and sees Gumball who is walking out of the school. She runs to him. "Gumball! I'm really sorry for what I did to Carrie...," says Penny apologetically. Gumball stops and stares at the ground. "Gumba-," is all Penny said before she was cut by a death glare from Gumball. By now everyone sees what's happening and silently watches how this is going to turn out... Even Darwin and Rachael stop and stare at Gumball and Penny. "Penny...how could you do something like that to Carrie...What did she ever do to you!," shouts Gumball. "Gumball I-...I'm sorry...," says Penny at a loss of words because of seeing Gumball this way. "No Penny you're not sorry! I saw that look on your face when you embarrassed her in front of everyone! You were smiling!," shouted Gumball even louder. " I can't believe I actually loved you Penny...," is all Gumball said before he started running home.

**Uh oh...look at that...Is Gumball really over Penny? Find out in the next chapter of "Unexpected Outcomes." I know I said I would put my OC in this chapter...but I didn't really see any part for them to play in here... But I still had Lexy :D Thanks again to Lexboss. I might have the next chapter up today, if not I will put it up tomorrow. Thanks for reading guys. ArcLight out, peace! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, ArcLight here bringing you chapter 5 of "Unexpected Outcomes." I would make these chapters longer, but I'm only good with lengths storywise, not chapterwise. So I will make up for the short chapters with a long story. Last time we left off Gumball had just started to run home after wondering why he ever loved Penny. It also just so happens that everyone's favorite ghost girl has just woken up from her little nap. Let's see how the plot will unfold in this chapter, and as always any and all reviews are welcome. I also made a mistake about Lexy's clothing, she actually has a black skirt and blue shirt. My bad, I was typing it in a van and I couldn't really think straight with all the moving. Forgive me? See ya at the bottom. ArcLight out, peace!**

**Gumball's POV:**

I'm running as fast as I can so I can get home, man...this has been one heck of a day. I am so tired right now...but I'm almost home... I just gotta keep running. **PANT! PANT! PANT!** "Ugh who am I kidding...I'll just walk."

**Carrie's POV:**

After a few hours I wake up to find out that im in my bed in my room. 'I wonder how I got here...' I get up off my bed and stretch my arms and tail. I float to the window and I see a blue cat walking down the sidewalk. "GUMBALL?!," I accidently shout. I instantly cover my mouth. 'Oh no...what did I just do...Get a hold of yourself Carrie!' I mentally slap myself for begin so stupid and calling Gumball's name. **DING DONG!** I open my eyes wide and check outside the window to see that Gumball's gone. 'Oh no...' "Illusius can you please answer the door!," I hear my mom call downstairs. "Sure thing honey!," I hear my dad say as he walks to the door. I float outside my room and I hear things like, "...yes come in...She's upstairs...you can see her." I float back inside my room and try and act like I'm asleep. **CCRREEAACCKK!** I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as it beats faster and faster (do ghosts have hearts?). "Here she is son, please talk to her," my dad says in a hushed voice. "Thanks Mr. Booregard," I hear that all too familiar voice say. Once the door shuts I feel my bed go down a bit from another body sitting on the bed.

**Gumball's POV:**

After Mr. Booregard leads me to Carrie's room I see that she's asleep. 'There you are Carrie...' I walk to her bed and sit down. I reach my hand out to touch her, but feel can't. "C-Carrie? A-are you a-awake," I say nervously. When she doesn't respond I reach my hand out and touch her shoulder. Her body flinches and I can tell that she was awake. "Carrie...I know that you're awake... I want to talk to you," I say.

**Author's POV:**

Carrie sighs and sits up in her bed. "What do you want Gumball...," says Carrie with an emotionless voice. "Carrie...is what Penny said today on the bus true...?" asks Gumball. Carrie just stares at her bed and stays silent. Gumball puts his hand on Carrie's shoulder and she looks up at him. Gumball looks at Carrie pleadingly, "Carrie? Was Penny telling the truth." Carrie looks at Gumball with tears in her eyes,"Yes Gumball...Penny was telling the truth...now go ahead...make fun of me...," says Carrie. Gumball's eyes widen at this sentiment but then a smile creeps up into his face. "Carrie...I think I love you too...," says Gumball. Carrie immediately looks at Gumball like he's crazy. "I really mean it Carrie...," says Gumball with a smile. "Gumball...I-I don't know what to say...," said Carrie who is now blushing madly. Gumball takes Carrie's hand in his and says," You don't need to say anything Carrie." Gumball closes his eyes and leans forward, as Carries does the same. Wrapped up in the heat of the moment the two pre-teens close the distance between their faces and...

**Cliffhanger time! Haha I am so sorry guys, but I just love sending you cliffhangers. I'm pretty sure you all know what's coming up next anyway. So anyways...I got nothing else to say... Thanks again for reading guys! ArcLight out, peace again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back guys! I'm pretty sure you all know how this chapter is gonna start. I will also have my OC's in this chapter. I'll give you the URL's for each of them at the bottom. So anyways, see you at the bottom. ArcLight out, peace!**

**Carrie's Bedroom-**

**Author's POV:**

...As Gumball and Carrie close the distance between their faces they gently kiss. Not a long kiss, but one full of love and passion nonetheless. Carrie blushes and looks down, "G-Gumball? Does this mean that w'ere a couple...?." Gumball tilts Carrie's head up and smiles," Yes Carrie, I guess that does mean that w'ere a couple." Carrie's face becomes illuminated with joy and she hugs Gumball tightly. "Oh Gumball! I love you!." Gumball hugs Carrie back and says," I love you too Carrie." **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!** "Carrie! I'm respecting your privacy by knocking but showing my authority as a parent by coming in anyway!," shouts Illusius as he rams Carrie's door down with a battering ram (Anyone remember this Fairly Odd Parents reference?). Illusius' jaw drops as he sees the two pre-teens quickly let go of each other. "Well...looks like something happened," says Illusius with a smile. Gumball and Carrie are blushing madly. "U-um...no dad it's not what you think. Me and Gumball were just friend hugging," says Carrie. "Y-yeah Mr. Booregard," says Gumball nervously. Illusius laughs and calls Mirabelle. "What is it dear," asks Mirabelle as she floats into Carrie's room. He gives her a smirk and she realizes what has happened. "Young love is beautiful...," says Illusius as he floats towards Gumball. "Oh my goodness! My Carrie is growing up! Now she has a boyfriend! I am so happy for you my dear," says Mirabelle as she goes and embraces Carrie. Illusius puts his hand on Gumball's shoulder and smiles," Treat her well Gumball, Carrie absolutely loves you. I want you to return that love...understand?." Gumball looks at Carrie and smiles. "I promise sir, I love her as well and I'll stay by her side and be there for her, you have my word," says Gumball with a confident smile. Both Illusius and Mirabelle smile and nod to each other. "Then we are both in complete support of this relationship Gumball," says Illusius approvingly. Carrie smiles and pulls Gumball into a huge hug.

**10 minutes later outside of Carrie's house:**

"Bye Carrie, see you tomorrow!," shouts Gumball as he waves to her and begins walking home. As Gumball is walking down the sidewalk he sees his house. **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!** "Oh there you are Gumball, come in sweetie we have some guests," says Nicole cheerfully. Gumball walks in and sees a white cat, ghost girl, and Lexy sitting on the couch. "Gumball meet your cousin Endo and his best friend Kira. They are going to live with us from now on. You also know your twin sister Lexy," says Nicole introducing Gumball. The ghost girl immediately stands up and runs to Gumball," Hi Gumball! I'm Kira! It's so nice to meet you!," shouts Kira in Gumball's face as she shakes his hand rapidly. She is wearing a red shirt and black skirt, she also has red hair with a blue streak down the left side. "It's nice to meet you Kira," says Gumball after Kira's super handshake. The white cat stands up and puts his hand out to Gumball. Gumball takes his hand and shakes it awkwardly. "Umm...nice to meet you," says Gumball awkwardly. The cat nods and walks back to the couch. He wears black sunglasses, a black hoodie, blue jeans, and no shoes just like Gumball. "This is Endo, Gumball, he doesn't talk much," says Kira happily. "Hey Gumball," says Lexy. Gumball smiles at seeing his twin sister," Hey Lexy," he says cheerfully. "Alright then, now that w'ere all acquanted I'll order some pizza for dinner," Nicole says as she walks away to get the phone. "You guys wanna watch some TV?," asks Gumball as he gets the remote. "Sure Gumball! We'd love too!," shouts Kira happily. Gumball hands the remote to Kira and she starts flipping through the channels excitedly. Endo shrugs and waits for Kira to settle on choosing a channel. Lexy shifts in the part of the couch and gets comfortable, "Sure." Gumball sits beside Endo and waits for Kira to choose a channel. Kira finally settles on watching "Win or don't Win."

They watch it for another five minutes until Anais and Darwin come walking down the stairs. "Hey Gumball!," says Darwin cheerfully. "Hey Darwin," says Gumball. Both Darwin and Anais sit on the floor and watch "Win or don't Win" with the others. "So Gumball, where did you go after you ran away from Penny,?" questions Darwin. "I- uh... I got sidetracked for a bit at...," Gumball says nervously while trailing off. Kira turns off the TV and everyone starts to stare at Gumball except for Endo who is acting very uninterested in anything at the moment. "Where'd ya get sidetracked at Gumball,?" says Kira. Gumball begins to blush. Darwin smiles widely and says,"I know where he went." Everyone, even Endo, looks at Darwin. "Where?!," asks Kira starting to get excited. Gumball holds his breath for the upcoming answer. Darwin's smile fades and says," U-um...I forgot..." Gumball sighs in relief. "I know where Gumball went," says Anais in a matter-to-a-fact way. "Tell us!," shouts Kira, unable to contain her excitement. "Yea Gumball, you said you would tell me at home remember,?" says Lexy questioningly.

"Well, when Darwin came home without Gumball, he told me about what happened today at school. Penny embarrassed Carrie in front of the whole school. This is turn caused Gumball to be extraordinarily angry and almost claw Penny's body into pieces with his claws. Then Lexy told me how Gumball seemed troubled when she saw him at school today. After school Rachael and Darwin came home and they told me what what Gumball did and said to Penny before he stormed off down the street. So the only explanation as to where Gumball went is Carrie's house," says Anais while smiling at Gumball. Gumball blushes even more. "No I didn't! I-uh went to...sigh...ok you got me...," says Gumball hanging his head knowing that he has no lie or excuse that he can use to escape this situation. Lexy and Kira begins screaming for joy, like how all teenage girls do. "What happened Gumball? I want you to tell us everything that happened with this Carrie!," shouts Kira. "Yea Gumball! This is really big news!," shouts Lexy just as excited.

Just then Nicole and Richard walk into the living room, with Richard eating a bowl of sausages. "What's going on? You guys are- Richard put those sausages away, the pizza will be here soon!," shouts Nicole. "Awww...but they are so good...," says Richard while putting them back into the kitchen and coming back to the livingt room. "So anyways, why are you guys making so much noise?," says Nicole as she walks towards all of the kids. "Gumball has a girlfriend!," shouts Lexy and Kira excitedly. Nicole's and Richard's jaws drop. "Gumball Tristopher Waterson!"...

**BAM!** **How'd y'all like that chapter? I think this is my longest so far...but I really enjoyed writing this haha. I'm not sure why, but I really did. What do you think of my OC's? Pretty good? These are the first OC's I've ever made. So please give me your most honest opinions on them. My best friend has also made fanart pictures of them. Look me up on devianart please. Username is ****ArcLightFire. ****Please check these pics out and leave comments on them, it would be much appreciated. **

**I don't draw these things because I am probably the worst artist in the world, but I thank my best friend (whose name I will not mention) so much for drawing my characters for me. Shout out to Lexboss for letting me use Lexy. Thanks for reading guys. As always, any and all reviews are welcome. ArcLight out, peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my friends! It's ArcLight giving you another addition to "Unexpected Outcomes." First of all, I want to ask you guys if I can please give me your opinions on Endo and Kira. I need to know what you guys think about them, so if you could all please tell me in your next reviews if you like them or not that would be much appreciated. Second of all, please check out my deviantart account. My best friend worked really hard on the pictures. So please check them out and leave comments on them. Umm...I think that would be all... Just to let you guys know, making cliffhangers is how I write this stuff. So if you could just bear with me and read on even with cliffhangers, I promise you...you will not be dissapointed. Thanks for reading guys! ArcLight out, peace!**

**Waterson Residence-**

**Author's POV:**

...Nicole walks over to Gumball and lifts her hand. Everyone in the living room is quiet. "Are Lexy and Kira telling the truth? Do you really have a girlfriend?," shouts Nicole. Gumball looks down and blushes,"Yea mom...I do have a girlfriend." Nicole brings her hand down on Gumball and pulls him into a big mom hug. "Oh my little gummy-puss is growing up!," says Nicole with tears in her eyes. Gumball gasps for breath,"M-om...c-an't...breath...," says Gumall while gasping for air. "Oh! Haha sorry sweetie," says Nicole while laughing. "Did you hear Richard? Our little Gumball has a girlfriend," says Nicole while smiling at Gumball. "Mmm...sausages...," says Richard while looking at the sausages on the kitchen table while drooling. "Richard!," shouts Nicole. Richard gets woken from his dream state,"Wha- Yes honey! That's awesome!," says Richard. He slips over to Darwin and asks,"What just happened." "Gumball has a girlfriend Mr. Dad!," says Darwin cheerfully. "Ooohhh. That's great son," says Richard finally knowing what had just been said. Gumball blushes and looks down at the floor,"Come on guys, it's not a big deal." Lexy and Kira sit on either side of Gumball and both playfully punch him in she shoulder. "It is a big deal bro. You finally got a girlfriend...who ever would've guessed it...," says Lexy happily. Gumball looks at his twin sister angrily and she just smiles back at him. "Come on Gumball, it's a huge deal that you got a girlfriend! And she's a ghost just like me!," shouts Kira. "Yea I guess that is pretty cool," says Gumball, unsure of what to say. Anais jumps on Gumball's back, "Just don't get too serious haha." "What? Anais I'm only twelve!," says Gumball defensively. "Well...it's bound to happen isn't it," says Nicole thoughtfully. Gumball blushes even more. "Guys...Carrie's a ghost so I'm not sure if that's possible," says Gumball after a few moments. Kira smiles,"Oh Gumball...I think you're gonna be surprised when Carrie turns 13 (I wasn't sure what Carrie's age is so let's just say she's 12 like Gumball)."

"Umm...ok?," says Gumball awkwardly. Endo walks over to Gumball and takes off his sunglasses revealing dark brown eyes, almost completely black. He gives Gumball a thumbs up. "Congratulations Gumball on getting a girlfriend," says Endo quietly in a slight British accent. He puts his sunglasses back on and walks back to his spot on the couch. Everyone's eyes open wide at hearing Endo talk for the first time, except for Kira of course. "So that's what he sounds like," says Lexy.

**DING DONG!** "Oh! That must be the pizza man," says Nicole while walking to the door. She opens the door. "Hello Mrs. Waterson that'll be 33$, " says none other than Larry. "Hello Larry thanks so much and keep the change," Nicole says as she hands Larry forty dollars. "Thanks you Mrs. Waterson have a good night," Larry says as he hands her two pizza boxes and walks back to his scooter. Nicole closes the door and carries the pizza to the kitchen with Richard following her while drooling. "Ok kids give me a few minutes to get the pizza and drinks ready," says Nicole from the kitchen.

Gumball starts to stand up until," Hey Gumball why don't you invite Carrie over for dinner," says Lexy with a sly grin. Gumball freezes. "I-uh...Carrie's busy and can't come over right now...," says Gumball as he starts to sweat and get nervous. "Nah, I bet she can come over for dinner with her **boyfriend**," says Lexy while poking Gumball playfully. Kira begins giggling and even Endo begins to smile. "Yea dude! It would be great if she can come over for dinner, you should invite her whole family so we can all get to know each other better," says Darwin as he starts to stand up and walks over to get the phone. "No wait! I-ow!," shouts Gumball as he starts to get up but gets tripped by Anais. "Oops haha," laughs Anais. **BEEP BEEP BEEP! RING! RING! RING!** "Hello? Carrie? Gumball was wondering if you and your family would like to come over for dinner right now...yeah right now...oh he's getting all freshened up...yeah he's very excited...alright..see you in ten minutes...bye!," says Darwin as he smiles widely. Gumball's jaw drops. Lexy closes it for him and laughs. "You better get ready Gumball...your girlfriend and my cousin is coming over," says Kira with a smirk. "What the what?! Carrie's your cousin?," shouts Gumball. Kira just nods. Lexy taps her wrist,"Ten minutes Gumball." Gumball rushes upstairs to his room to get changed.

**Booregard residence:**

Carrie rushes downstairs into the living room where her mom and dad are relaxing. "Carrie who was that on the phone dear," asks Mirabelle while surfing the internet on her laptop. "That was Darwin, Gumball's brother. He was asking if we could all go over for dinner at their house tonight. Can we mom and dad? Pplleeaasse?," asks Carrie while pleading. Mirrabelle looks at Illusius," Well dear? Shall we go?." Illusius looks up from his newspaper, folds it, and stands up. "Sure let's go." Carrie's face lights up into a huge smile. "Hold on let me get ready!," Carrie screams as she floats up the stairs to do something she has never done before.

**Back at the Waterson residence:**

"Hmmm...what should I wear tonight...," says Gumball as he looks through his closet with his hair still drippin from his 3-minute shower. Darwin and Endo are sitting on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed waiting for Gumball to make a choice. "Come on dude! Carrie could be here any minute!," says Darwin obviously bored out of his mind. "I'm trying dude! It's hard picking clothes!," says Gumball looking through his closet frantically. Endo sighs and stands up. He walks over to the closet and looks through the clothes. He shakes his head and silently says," These won't do Gumball. Here I'll lend you some of mine." Endo walks out of the room and down the hall. He comes back a few minutes later with a black suitcase. "What's that Endo," asks Gumball. Endo opens the suitcase revealing a whole cache of clothes, shoes, cologne, and hair gel, etc.(Endo is not gay). "WOE!," Gumball and Darwin say together. Endo looks through the suitcase. He finally pulls out a pair of blue jeans, a white belt, black dress shirt with a small cross design over the heart, and a white tie. Gumball looks at the clothes in awe," Woe...I'm going to look so cool in those." Endo smiles and hands Gumball the clothes. Gumball takes the clothes and runs into the bathroom to get changed. Darwin smiles, "Do you have any clothes for me Endo?" Endo looks through his suitcase and takes out a pair of black and white sneakers. "These are perfect," Darwin says totally mesmerized by the sneakers. Endo hands Darwin the sneakers and he runs to the bathroom to put them on (apparently he's naked without his sneakers, from "The Gripes"). Endo closes the door of Gumball's bedroom and puts his clothes on, a white dress shirt, black tie, and blue jeans. He rolls up the sleeves and unbuttons the top button. He looks at himself in the mirror and smiles. A few seconds later Gumball walks into the room...tied up in the tie... "Umm...Endo...I think I need some help with the tie..." says Gumball as Endo walks over to Gumball to help him.

A few minutes later Gumball looks at himself in the mirror and drops his jaw. Endo walks up behind him and puts his hand on Gumball's shoulder and smiles. Gumball smiles and says,"Thanks Endo." Endo nods and walks downstairs. Darwin walks into the room with his new sneakers and smiles. "Darwin...we look amazing!," shouts Gumball. "I know dude!," replies Darwin. **DING DONG!** "Carrie's here!," shouts Gumball as he rushes down the stairs...tripping over himself in the process. Endo helps Gumball up. Kira and Lexy are sitting on the couch watching tv. Kira looks over at Gumball," Wow...looking good Gumball." Lexy looks over at Gumball skeptically," Ok who are you and what have you done to my twin brother..." Gumball laughs and goes to open the door...and what he saw is not what he expected to see..."Hey Gum-woe...," says a small 12 year old female ghost wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and a gray skirt whose jaw has just dropped. Hi Carr-what the what?," says Gumball at seeing Carrie wearing clothes.

**Hmm...what did you guys think of that? I'm sorry for another cliffhanger but this is just too good to not leave at a cliffhanger. Anyways...please remember my little requests at the top. 1. please post reviews about my OC's and 2. Check out my fanart on Deviantart my page is ArcLightFire...if you could all do these little favors then that would be very appreciated. Anways...that's all I got to say...so thanks for reading guys, any and all reviews are welcome...ArcLight out, peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all! ArcLight is back bringing you chapter 8 of Unexpected Outcomes! I've been having so much fun writing this fanfic and reading your reviews are so encouraging. So I would like to publicly thanks you all. Anyways...time to get dinner at the Waterson's started! ArcLight out, peace!**

**Waterson residence-**

**Author's POV:**

"...when could you start wearing clothes Carrie," asks Gumball awkwardly. "Carrie looks down and blushes,"...umm...I just found out today..." Gumball looks at Carrie," Well...you look beautiful Carrie.' Carrie suddenly looks up at Gumball and sees him smile. Carrie stares at Gumball's new look and blushes even more," Thanks. You look...nice Gumball." Gumball looks at the clothes Endo gave him and blushes. 'Thanks you for being so cool Endo' thinks Gumball. Gumball and Carrie are lost in their thoughts of each other until..."Aren't you going to let Carrie and her parents in Gumball," asks Nicole from the kitchen. "Oh yeah! Come on in," says Gumball feeling embarrassed. "Thank you Gumball," says Illusius while floating into the house with Mirabelle and Carrie. Once the Booregard family is inside the house, Gumball shuts the door. Kira stands up and looks at her relatives. "It's been a while Carrie," says Kira with a smile. Mirabelle's jaw drops,"Kira?." "Hi aunt Mirabelle," says Kira as Carrie floats up and hugs her cousin tightly. "Oh my goodness Kira! I can't believe that you're here!," shouts Carrie. Mirabelle and Illusius both float over to Kira and embrace their niece. "Well this is a great day for us all isn't it Carrie," says Ilusius with a smirk. Carrie looks over at Gumball then at Kira,"Yeah dad, I guess today is a great day." After a few moments Carrie and Kira let go of one another.

Everyone is just standing in the living room awkwardly until Endo clears his throat. "Shall we eat,?" asks Endo in his British tone. Nicole comes out of the kitchen into the living room with pizza boxes followed by a drooling Richard. "Yes let's eat-Richard please stop drooling we have guests," says Nicole as she puts the pizzas down on the coffee table. As Nicole starts to hand out plates to everybody Gumball notices that Carrie is staring hungrily at the food. He walks over to Carrie and whispers into her ear,"You can use my body to eat Carrie...I trust you." Carrie looks surprised at Gumball and then looks down,"I don't know Gumball...what if I get out of control again...fat was not a good look on you." Gumball laughs,"Don't worry Carrie, we have your parents and cousin here. I'm sure they could stop you from going berserk." Carries thinks about it for a few seconds and then Gumball puts his hand on her shoulder. "It's fine Carrie," he says reassuringly. Carrie looks at Gumball,"Alright..."

As Nicole hands Gumball and Carrie their plates, Gumball gives Carrie a nod. Carrie nods back and flies into Gumball's mouth. Everyone in the room goes silent. "Carrie Booregard get out of Gumball this instant!," shouts Mirabelle. Gumball twitches a bit and his skin turns a darker shade of blue. "It-ah! It's...ok-Mrs.-ugh! Booregard..I...trust Carrie," says what's left of Gumball. "Mirabelle let's trust Carrie. Gumball does and we should too," says Illusius as he puts a reassuring ghostly hand on Mirabelle's shoulder. "Let the entertainment begin," says Kira as she begins to eat her own slice of pizza. Everyone begins to eat their slices of pizza while they watch Carrie attempt eat. 'I can do this...Gumball trusts me...' thinks Carrie to herself. Carrie stretches out Gumball's hand to take a slice of pizza from the pizza box. 'It looks so good...' thinks Carrie hungrily. "Come on Carrie take a bite already," says Kira annoyingly. Carrie takes a piece of pizza and brings it close to her mouth. 'I can do this' thinks Carrie over and over again while the pizza gets closer to her mouth. Carrie takes a small bite, savouring the taste. 'Mmm...food' thinks Carrie as she moves to take another bite.

A few moments later Carrie flies out of Gumball's mouth. **GASP!** "Oh gosh...I totaly forgot how that felt the first time," says Gumball as he breathes heavily. Carrie looks down not saying anything. Carrie? You did it...you didn't go berserk," says Gumball with a smile. Carrie smiles back at Gumball and says," Thanks Gumball..." Gumball begins to eat his pizza," Anytime Carrie." A few minutes everyone has finished eating their food and Nicole and Anais are throwing the garbage away. "So Gumball, we already know the big news. Why don't you give us something to reassure that it isn't a lie," says Lexy with a huge smile. Gumball and Carrie look down at the floor while blushing. "We-uh...what do you mean Lexy," asks Gumball trying to avoid what is coming. Endo playfully slaps Gumball on the back of his head and leans forward to whisper into his ear," She means that you have to kiss Carrie mate," says Endo as he sits back beside Kira and smiles. Everyone in the room smiles at the two. "Come on Gumball, we know you've already done it before. There's no problem with doing it again," says Anais teasing Gumball. "Here let me help you," says Darwin as he moves out of his spot on the couch. Kira pushes Carrie down to Gumball. "Ah this is perfect let me get the camera!," says Nicole as she runs upstairs to get the camera. She comes back downstairs a few seconds later with a camera in hand. "Oh...my little gummy-puss...you're turning into a man," says Nicole as she sets up the camera. Carrie giggles,"Gummy-puss?." Gumball blushes,"It was a baby nickname..." Carrie smiles,"I like it...it's cute." Kira clears her throat," So...about that kiss..." Gumball sighs in frustration. "If we kiss will you guys leave us alone...," says Gumball in defeat. "Yes!," shouts everyone in anticpation, except for Endo who only smiles and nods. "Carrie?," Gumball asks as he looks at his ghostly girlfriend. Carrie looks at Gumball,"...I've kinda been waiting to do that again all evening...," says Carrie while blushing. "WOOP WOOP!," shouts Kira and Lexy. "So...uh...how do we do this...," says Gumball nervously. Carrie puts her hand on Gumball's cheek," You talk too much gummy-puss," says Carrie as she pulls him in for a long kiss. "Aww!," says everyone in the room. **CLICK!** "That one is for the photo album," says Nicole proudly.

As the kiss ends Gumball and Carrie look into each other's eyes with an undying love. "I love you Carrie," says Gumball. "I love you too Gumball," says Carrie as Gumball pulls her into a hug. 'This really is a great day,' thinks Carrie to herself. Everyone in the room is silent while staring at the two love birds. Endo smiles at seeing his cousin being happy with the love of his life. Kira smirks at seeing Endo distracted. 'Hehe...time to make my move...' thinks Kira as she turns invisible. She quietly floats over to Endo. Endo takes off his sunglasses and cleans them. 'Perfect timing cutie,' thinks Kira as she stops a few inches from Endo's face. Kira leans forward and meets Endo's lips with hers. His eyes go wide. Darwin looks over at Endo and says,"What's wrong Endo?" He doesn't move. Everyone in the room is looking at Endo who's lips are puckered up like he's kissing someone. Just then...Kira becomes visible again. Everyone's mouth's open. "I did not see that coming...," says Gumball. "Mhmm!," says everyone else. Kira ends the kiss and gives Endo a sly look. Endo puts his sunglasses back on and blushes. "Well...looks like we have two young couples in these two households" says Nicole awkwardly. "It would seem like it Nicole," says Mirabelle. Illusius just laughs and Richard is eating the leftovers in the kitchen. Illusius looks at his watch and says," Well it is a school night, we should go home now." The Booregard stand up and float towards the door. "Wait!," shouts Carrie as she gives Gumball another long kiss and hugs him. "Alright Carrie let's go or else you'll be kissing Gumball all night," says Illusius from the door. Carrie sighs,"Bye Gumball see you tomorrow." Gumball smiles,"See you Carrie." As the Booregards leave the Waterson residence everyone gets ready for bed and the Waterson residence is silent as everyone has a good nights sleep...

**Hey guys thanks for reading, as always all reviews are welcome. I got nothing else to say so bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! ArcLight is back! It's time to go back to school in Elmore. What's going to happen now? Read on to find out in Unexpected Outcomes! As always any and all reviews are welcome. Thanks again for reading guys. Enjoy the story. ArcLight Fire out, peace!**

**Author's POV:**

**Waterson residence-**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!** "Aww man...I don't wanna go to school today...," complains Gumball as he shifts in his bed. Darwin opens his eyes from his fish tank and steps out. "Come on Gumball, it's a great day!," he says as he turns off the alarm clock. Endo stirs from the top bunk and jumps down onto the floor. "Morning Endo," says Darwin cheerfully. Endo nods and stretches his body. "Come on Gumball wake up...I'm sure Carrie is coming to school today...," says Darwin slyly. Gumball immediately stands up and bangs his head on the bottom of the top bunk again. "Ow!," he says as he rubs his head. Darwin laughs,"Haha dude you are so in love with Carrie." Gumball gets off the bed and begins to get his clothes,"It's not like you're not in love with Rachael." Darwin blushes and walks out of the room to go downstairs after he put his sneakers on. Gumball take his favorite sweater out of the closet and begins to put it on. Endo taps his shoulder. Gumball looks at his cousin,"What is it dude?" Endo shakes his head and points at Gumball's sweater. Gumball realizes what Endo is trying to say,"So what do you suggest I wear?" Endo opens his suitcase and begins to look through it. Gumball sits down on the bed and patiently waits for his cousin to let him borrow some more clothes. Endo takes out a white slim trench coat that is just Gumball's size. He also takes out a black shirt with a skull and crossbones in the middle and black jeans. Gumball smiles widely,"Carrie's gonna love this." Endo hands Gumball the clothes and Gumball runs to the washroom to get changed. Endo dresses up in his usual black hoodie and blue jeans. He puts on his sunglasses and waits for Gumball. In a few minutes Gumball walks back into the bedroom looking nothing like his usual self. "Endo these clothes are so cool man. Zac loves his new look," says Gumball in his Zac voice. Gumball looks into the mirror and begins talking to himself. "Hey handsome how ya doing. Oh I'm fine but I don't look as fine as you," says Zac as he winks to himself. Endo is just staring at Zac/Gumball as he's talking to himself. Darwin walks back into the room and sees Gumball talking to himself. "Is Zac back?," asks Darwin. Zac looks at Darwin and smiles,"Zac is back fish boy and he's not going anywhere this time." Darwin facefins (He doesn't have any hands so I made this up). Endo shrugs. Zac begins to walk out the door past Darwin. Darwin sighs and knocks his brother upside the head with his fin causing Zan to smash into the wall. Darwin kneels beside his brother and starts crying," I'm sorry Gumball! But I had too!."

A few minutes later Gumball wakes up and looks at Darwin. "Ugh...my head again...what happened...," asks Gumball as he painfully stands up. "I-uh...Zac came back...," says Darwin. "Oh...well thanks for knocking him out of my system Darwin," says Gumball as he begins to walk downstairs. Nicole and Richard are already eating breakfast at the table. "Morning mom and dad," says Gumball as he gets a box of Daisy Flakes from a cabinet and gets milk from the fridge. "Good morning my little gummy-puss," says Nicole teasingly. Gumball blushes and pours cereal and milk inot his bowl and proceeds to eat. Richard is busy eating some bacon and sausages to notice Gumball. After a few minutes of eating Darwin, Endo, Kira, Lexy, and Anais walk into the kitchen. "Morning everyone! Isn't it a great day to go to school!," shouts Kira with her usual self. The other kids grunt or don't respond as everyone begins to eat breakfast.

After everyone finishes breakfast and the table is cleaned the kids get their bags and walk out the door. "Have a great day kids!," shouts Nicole and Richard. The kids thank Richard and Nicole and walk together to the bus stop. Darwin immediately sees Rachael, walks over to her, and begins to talk to her. Gumball, Endo, Lexy, and Kira are all standing together awkwardly until..."GUMBALL!," calls a very special ghost who is floating towards Gumball. Everyone turns to see what is happening. Carrie floats over to Gumball and hugs him. Everyone's mouths open at seeing what had just happened. Endo, Kira, and Lexy smile. Allan floats over to Gumbal," Hey Gumball what's happening?," he asks questioningly. Gumball smiles at his balloon friend," A lot of good and unexpected things Allen." Allen smiles," Well it's good to see you and Carrie happy Gumball," he says happily and floats away. Gumball smiles and takes Carrie's hand in his. Carrie blushes at Gumball's actions but the blush goes down in a few seconds and she smiles. Gumball looks around to see the other students staring at him and Carrie in aghast. Gumball looks down uncomfortably. Kira notices this and floats over to Gumball. "Don't worry Gumball I got this," says Kira as she floats in front of Gumball and Carrie so she's blocking them. Kira looks at the students angrily. "What are you all looking at!," she shouts. Most of the students turn away and go back to talking to each other. But a certain group of girls and boy don't look away. Kira notices the group and floats over to them. "What are you looking at!," she shouts in their faces. A certain peanut approaches Kira and the two have a little female stare off.

"What do you want shell for brains,?" asks Kira threateningly. Penny stares at Kira unmoved. "I'm staring at that stupid piece of blue fuzz Gumball and that emo freak Carrie and it seems like you have a problem with that dead breath." Kira's eyes change from black to red. "What did you call my friend and cousin?," she shouts. Everyone looks at the two females. Tobias shouts out," Girl fight!." Pretty soon everyone is chanting "fight fight fight." Kira grins,"That's fine by me." Penny smirks, "So I guess everyone wants to see a fight." Penny snaps her fingers. **BOOM BOOM BOOM!** The ground shakes as Tina Rex walks in front of Kira with Jamie at her side. Gumball, Carrie, Lexy, and Endo rush to the crowd that is now surrounding the fighters. Lexy immediately sees Tina and Jamie and gets filled with rage. "HEY! WE HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS!," shouts Lexy as she pushes her way to the middle of the crowd and stands beside Kira. Kira looks at Lexy,"Perfect timing Lexy, now I don't have to waste too much energy beating these freaks up." Lexy's eyes turn feral as Kira's eyes blaze even redder. Gumball looks at Endo in alarm,"Dude! Kira and Lexy are no match for Tina and Jamie." Endo looks at Gumball and smiles. "Trust your sister and Kira Gumball. They're tougher than they look," he says quietly and crosses his arms while looking at the four females staring each other down. "Do you think they're gonna be ok Gumball," asks Carrie while squeezing Gumball's hand. Gumball looks at Carrie with slight panic in his eyes,"I'm not sure Carrie...I guess we're gonna have to wait and see..."

**Cliffhanger time! Haha how'd you guys like this chapter? Do you think that fight is a good way to add action into the story? If so, post those reviews ASAP! Thanks for reading again guys! ArcLight Fire out, peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I have finally reached chapter 10! Just to let you guys know for future references...I don't think this story will be ending for another 10 chapters or so. I've got a lot of ideas to add so it's going to be some time before it ends. Another thing...since the characters are pre-teens in this story, I will make a sequal to this in their teen years. I'll put the rating higher for certain reasons. Anyways...thanks a lot for reading this guys and girls. I really appreciate all of the reviews you guys post. So enough talking and let's get back to the story shall we? ArcLight fire out, peace!**

**At the bus stop-**

**Author's POV:**

**"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!," **chanted the students of Elmore Junior High who are gathered in a big circle. In the middle of this circle are Tina, Jamie, Lexy, and Kira. Tina towers over Lexy and Kira, everyone knows that there's no way to beat her and Jamie. Right behind Tina and Jamie is a smirking Penny. "Just give it up girls and you won't get too hurt." Lexy cracks her knuckles and smirks,"Nah we're fine. I've been itching to beat these two up again anyway." Kira grins evilly,"So who do you want Lexy?." Lexy smiles and walks right in front of Tina,"I'll take old fossil breath here." "I guess I got small fry then," laughs Kira as she floats over to Jamie. Jamie punches Kira in the face,"Time for breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Fist ghost freak!." Kira puts her hand to her cheek and stares at Jamie. Endo, Gumball, and Carrie are in the crowd. Endo smirks and quietly says,"Oh she shouldn't have done that..." Carrie looks at Endo,"Wait why didn't Kira turn intangible to dodge Jamie's punch," she asks confused. Endo's gaze doesn't falter from the fight,"You will learn when you turn 13 Carrie. I don't really know how to explain it." Carrie returns her look to the fight as it ensues. Tina is busy trying to crush Lexy in her jaws, but somehow cannot because of Lexy's amazing agility flexibility...inherited from Nicole and Richard of course. "Stay still so I can crush you!," roars Tina. Lexy dodges another body crushing bite and back flips to make some distance. "What's wrong Tina? Can't catch the tiny kitty cat?," says Lexy innocently.

Gumball looks at his twin sister in awe. "Hey how come I can't do that?," he asks. Endo looks at Gumball and smiles,"Well Gumball...you aren't what a person would call...physically fit."Carrie giggles,"Maybe you should start working out gummy-puss. You're being shown up by your twin sister. Maybe Coach can help you, she did win all of those gold medals at the Olympics." Gumball crosses his arms and looks back at the fight. Gumball shudders at the thought of having Coach train him. 'I will be better than Lexy one day...but not with Coach's help' thinks Gumball confidently. By no Kira and Jamie are busy punching each other, both girls are swift enough to dodge many of the punches. Kira is breathing heavily. Jamie smirks,"Are you full from breakfast yet ghost?," taunts Jamie. Kira looks at Jamie with pure red eyes and smiles widely. "Actually Jamie...I'm just getting bored. Let's make this interesting," she says as she flies into Jamie's mouth and takes control of her body. A lot of the students scream at seeing this happen right in front of them. Even Penny turns a little green. Kira walks around in Jamie's body ,"A bit short for my taste...but this is going to be fun," says Jamie with a hint of Kira's voice in hers. Kira/Jamie walks over to Penny and grabs Penny by the neck...shoulders...I'm not sure...but let's just say she grabbed her. Penny screams,"Tina help!." Tina stomps over to Kira/Jamie and Penny. She raises her foot and stomps on Jamie. Kira flies out of Jamie a split second before she gets crushed.

When Tina lifts her foot up, she sees an unconscious Jamie crushed into the ground. "Oops...," Tina says clumsily. "Hey lizard breath!," shouts a pink cat from behind Tina. Tina turns around and...**BAM!** Lexy's foot collides with Tina's jaw knocking out a few teeth. "**OH!," **go a bunch of the students as Tina falls to the ground. Right before Tina hits the ground Lexy flips off of her face and lands on the sidewalk like a ninja (I couldn't think of anything else and ninja was the first thing that came to my mind). All of the students are shocked at seeing this feat of amazing strength, agility, and smarts. "BUS BUS BUS!," shouts Sussy as Rocky brings the bus around the corner. The students break the circle and line up to get on the bus. Endo, Gumball, and Carrie run over to Lexy and Kira. "Wow guys that was amazing!," shouts Gumball. Lexy shrugs,"It was nothing." "Are you kidding! You two just took out the biggest bullies in the school!," shouts Carrie. Endo smiles and punches Gumball in the shoulder,"I told you to trust them Gumball." Gumball rubs his shoulder,"Haha yeah."

The five kids line up to get on the bus. Endo and Kira sit down together cloer to the front as Gumball, Lexy, and Carrie walk towards the back. As Gumball is walking he is tripped by someone's foot. "Ugh...what now...," he says as Lexy helps him up. Penny laughs,"Oops, I'm sorry Gumball can you ever forgive me," she says innocently. "...Penny...," says Carrie demonically. She phases through Gumball and floats in front of Penny. Penny looks at Carrie obviously annoyed,"What do you want death for breath?" Carrie stares at Penny emotionless,"Did you trip Gumball...," she asks in her usual monotone voice. "Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?," taunts Penny. Gumball puts his hand on Carrie's shoulder,"Carrie..." Carrie's eyes turn fiery red. "You tripped Gumball?!," she shouts as she throws a punch at Penny. Penny shuts her eyes waiting for the impact...but she feels none. "LET ME AT HER LET ME AT HER!," shouts Carrie from behind Endo who is guarding Penny and holding Carrie's body back with his paw on her head. Carrie blindly throws punches into the air in front of her. Gumball and Lexy open their eyes wide. 'How did he move that fast...' thinks Gumball. 'Woe he's fast...'thinks Lexy. "That's enough Carrie...punching Penny in the face would be useless right now," says Endo quietly. After a bit more struggling and hesitation Carrie finally settles down and walks to her seat with Gumball. "Wow your fast...and kinda hot...thanks," says Penny happily. Endo turns around and stares at Penny. He takes off his sunglasses and looks at Penny with feral eyes. Penny looks at Endo with fear. He lets his claws out and places one of his paws on Penny's left antler.

Penny begins to sweat a bit feeling Endo's paw on her antler. He leans forward, a few inches from her face. "You better watch youself Fitzgerald...Gumball is my cousin...and now he's dating Carrie...you think Lexy and Kira are tough? You haven't seen anything...," he says in a low voice and and scratches her antler with one of his claws leaving a mark on it. Penny gulps,"Got it...," she says in fear. Endo puts his sunglasses back on and walks back to his seat. Gumball is sitting in the back with Carrie trying to calm her down. "She just tripped me Carrie...nothing serious...," he says soothingly. "She's lucky Endo's really fast...," Carrie says coldly. After that there is a silence between the two for the rest of the bus ride to schol. Lexy is sitting by herself on a seat in front of Gumball and Carrie. She's watching Penny closely... "Hey there beautiful," says none other than the guy who never succeeds at getting a girl, Tobias Wilson. Lexy looks up at him,"Uh...hi...," she says awkwardly. He sits down beside her. Lexy shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Tobias puts his arm around her,"No need to be shy beautiful." Lexy turns and looks at Tobias angrily. "Don't touch me," she says. Tobias smiles and winks,"So you're playing hard to get are you..."

That was all Tobias said before waking up in the nurse's office. "Ah Mr. Wilson you're awake," says the bandaid nurse from her desk. "I-uh...ow...my face what happened?," says Tobias as he stands up. "Well...when you were riding here on the bus it appears that you were punched in the face. Then you were dragged here by Rocky so I could check you out," says the nurse while holding back her amusement. Tobias looks in a mirror on the wall to see his left eye completely swollen. He smiles. "She is totally into me," he says proudly. He walks out of the nurse's office and to his class.

**In math class:**

"Alright class settle down! We have three new inmates- I mean students in class today. Class say hello to Lexy Wateron, Endo Wateron, and Kira Booregard," says Ms. Simian. The class greets the students and they sit down at their seats as class starts. In the middle of the class Tobias walks in. "Well well well...You're late Tobias, two hours detention for you!," shouts Simian. Tobias smiles and walks over to his seat. 'Totally worth it,' he thinks to himself as class continues.

Math continues the same way it does all the time...Simian asks hard question to Gumball, he gets them wrong, she shouts at him, then asks Bobert for the answer and he gets it right. Most of the classes go like this for the rest of the day...except for gym...

**The gymnasium:**

The boys and girls walk out of the shower rooms and into the gym where Coach is waiting. She whistles/spits for the kids to gather in the centre of the gym and then splits the kids into teams for dodgeball. On one team there is Gumball, Darwin, Carrie, Lexy, Kira, Banana Joe, Penny, Rachael, Molly, William, and Masami. On the other team there is Tina, Jamie, Endo, Anton, Idaho, Teri, Carmen, Allan, Bobert, Leslie, and Hector. The students line up on opposite sides of the wall. "Alright you all know the rules, You throw the balls at the other team and if you get hit you're out. Also if you catch the ball that was thrown at you then the catcher is out," says Coach while explaining the rules. "All right...three...two...one...go," says Coach emotionless. In a matter of seconds many of the players have been hit and are sitting out on the bleachers watching the rest of the game unfold. All thats left on the first team are Gumball, Carrie, Lexy, Kira, and Penny. All that's left on team two are Tina, Jamie, and Endo. Gumball smiles,"Yes! We are so winning this!," shouts Gumball happily. **BAM!** A ball nails Gumball square in the stomach. "Hahaha!," laughs Tina. "GUMBALL!," shouts Carrie and Lexy as they both throw the balls their holding at Tina. "Waterson and Rex are out please sit down with your classmates on the bleachers," says Coach. Jamie throws a ball at Lexy but it's dodges by Lexy. "Haha you misses cow for brains!," taunts Lexy. Kira and Carrie laugh at Jamie. Endo smiles,"Look behind you Kira." Kira turns around to have the ball Jamie threw ricochet off the wall and into her face. **OH!**, shouts a bunch of the students from the bleachers. Kira gets up and painfully walks over to the bleachers.

All that's left now is Lexy, Carrie, and Penny versus Jamie and Endo. Lexy throws a ball at Endo's stomach and he falls to the ground. "Haha got you Endo!," shouts Lexy triumphantly. "I don't think so Lexy," Endo says as he gets up with the ball clutched to his chest. She opens her eyes wide,"That's impossible...," she says in disbelief. "Everything is possible Lexy," he says quietly. Lexy slumps her shoulders and sits with Gumball on the bleachers. Carrie and Penny look at each other in disgust. 'Ugh..why did I have to be stuck on the team with her...' think both of the girls. Penny picks up a ball and throws it at Jamie, who easily cartwheels away from the ball...but as Jamie finishes her cartwheel Carrie hits her in the face with a ball. "Nice throw," compliments Penny. "Just finish the game already," says Carrie very annoyed. Penny throws the ball that she's holding at Carrie in frustration. Carrie completely loses it and tackles Penny and starts to attack her relentlessly. Gumball rushes over and tries to pull Carrie off of Penny. "Carrie stop!," shouts Gumbal as he attempts to pull Carrie off of Penny. "I've had enough of you using Gumball for your own entertainment! You don't deserve to be loved by him! You never did!," shouts Carrie...

**Yes! I finally finished it! Anyways...it's almost midnight so I'm gonna go to sleep now. Have fun reading guys. Any and all reviews are welcome. Thanks you again for your continued support. ArcLight Fire out, peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! It's time for chapter 11! I bet you didn't expect Carrie to do something like that did ya? Well, Penny hurt the love of her life so of course Penny had it coming sooner or later...and I don't think a plain dodgeball game would've sufficed for you guys. So anyways...read on my friends! ArcLight Fire out, peace!**

**Back at the gym-**

**Author's POV:**

**BAM BAM BAM!** "...you never deserved to have a guy like Gumball idolize you the way he did!," shouts Carrie as she pounds Penny's face in. "Carrie stop that's enough!," shouts Gumball as he attempts to pull his ghost girlfriend off of his former love interest. Kira, Endo, and Lexy rush over and help Gumball restrain Carrie from killing Penny right there and then. Leslie, Masami, and Teri help Penny up. Coach waddles over slowly. "Girls take Penny to the nurse's office. Ghost girl, the only fighting I tolerate is on the mat. Go to the principal's office this instant," Coach says in her usual emotionless voice. "Come on Carrie let's go," says Gumball as he takes Carrie's hand and walks with her to the principal's office. "...that rotten little acorn...," mumbles Carrie as she floats beside Gumball to Principal Brown's office.

**In Principal Brown's Office-**

"Miss Booregard I am very disapointed in you. You know the school's no-violence policy, but since you are a student who never gets detention or has never done anything wrong here except for that food rampage...I will give you a choice. Apologize to Miss Fitzgerald or receive detention after school for the rest of the week. It is your choice. You have till last period today to apologize to Miss Fitzgerald. Thank you," says Principal Brown in his usual calm demeanaour. Carrie angrily phases through the door and floats down the hall.

**Elmore Junior High hallway-**

Gumball is leaning on a locker when he sees Carrie approaching. "Hey Carrie! What did Principal Brown say!," calls Gumball as he runs over to her. Carrie doesn't say anything as she keeps floating. "Carrie...," says Gumball as he reaches out for her hand. Carrie stops when Gumball touchers her hand. "...I'm not apologizing to her...I'd rather have a whole week of after-school detention than apologizing to her...," says Carrie silently. Gumball looks at Carrie with confusion,"What are you talking about Carrie." Carrie looks at Gumball,"Brown gave me a choice to either apologize to that stupid acorn or to have after-school detention for the rest of the week...," she says annoyed. Gumball sighs in frustration. ,"So you're just gonna have after-school detention all week...? I was planning on spending time with you after school this week...," says Gumball sadly. Carrie stops and looks at Gumball,"...really Gumball?," asks Carrie sadly. "Gumball looks at Carrie sadly," Yeah, I was. We were gonna go with Endo, Kira, and Lexy to the mall tomorrow," says Gumball with a little enthusiasm. Carrie punches a locker angrily,"Fine...I'll apologize to her...but I won't enjoy it...," says Carrie after a little hesitation. Gumball smiles and kisses her cheek,"Thank you Carrie." Carrie smiles and walks with Gumball down the hall.

**Last period...science-**

"Ok class it's time for science. Or as I like to call it the Understanding of Life," says Mr. Small in his usual laid back hippy voice. Just then Gumball and Carrie walk in,"Ah there's my last two compadres of the classroom. Go ahead and take a seat you two," says Mr. Small before beginning the class. Gumball and Carrie look around for seats. Gumball walks over and sits beside Darwin and Endo. Carrie floats over and sits beside Allen and Carmen. Mr Small begins class with talking about the different eco systems. Carrie is trying hard to listen when a paper airplane flies through her head and lands on her desk. She opens it and sees words (You and Gumball will be no more in no time). Carrie crumples up the paper and angrily turns around. She sees Penny, Leslie, Masami, and Teri angrily looking at her. Carrie angrily heats up and feels the paper burn in her hand. In a matter of seconds all that is left in Carrie's hand is ashes. The girls look at her terrified and Carrie turns back to Mr. Small and begins to listen to him speak about how we can be "Saviours of the Environment." The class goes on with no interuptions. "Alright kids, your homework for tonight is to write a one page essay on how we can be good Saviours of the Environment," Mr. Small says concluding the class as the bell rings. The students walk out of the classroom and down the hall. **"Attention students! Can Carrie Booregard and Penny Fitzgerald report to the principal's office please,' **announces Principal Brown from the loudspeakers. "Sigh...here we go," sighs Carrie as she floats to Principal Brown's office. As Carrie floats into Principal Brown's office she sees that Penny is already there. "Ah Miss Booregard, I expect that you have made you decision?," asks Principal Brown. "...yes I have Principal Brown...," says Carrie silently. Penny smirks at Carrie,"Well what are you waiting for Carrie? You want Gumball to hold your hand while you're here,?" says Penny tauntingly. Carrie would've said something back...but what Penny said was true...she did want Gumball to be there with her at this very moment. "I'm sorry Penny for attacking you in gym...," Carrie says while holding back her anger. "Very good choice Miss Booregard, your after-school detention sentence has been revoked. I expect that nothing in this sort will ever happen again," Principal Brown says professionally. Carrie nods and floats out of Principal Brown's office. She floats down the hall and sees her cousin Kira. Kira floats over to her,"I bet that was hard huh...," Kira says while floating down the hall with her cousin. Carrie stays silent and keep floating. "Ok then...Gumball's in detention right now, he'll be out soon though. Endo, Lexy, and I are waiting for him. Darwin already left for home," says Kira as they approach the school's entrance. They phase through the door and float over to Endo and Lexy. "Hey Carrie," says Lexy happily. "...hi," Carrie says quietly. She looks at Endo and he nods at her. They begin to wait for Gumball to get out of dentention.

In an hour Gumball walks out of the school. "Gumball!," shouts Carrie as she quickly floats over to her boyfriend and hugs him. "Hey Carrie," says Gumball as he hugs her back and they start walking towards the others. "Hey bro, how was detention?," says Lexy. Gumball shrugs,"Just the usual...Simian watches for a few minutes then goes to Principal Brown's office while you just sit there bored out of your mind." Lexy punches Gumball in the shoulder,"You better not get detention tomorrow Gumball, you know we have plans." Gumball smiles nervously,"Hehe...I'll try not to." There's an awkward silence for a few moments. "Ahem...how about we get home now...," says Endo quietly. "Sure let's go now," says Gumball as the five kids walk home together.

From behind the kids in the shadows is everyone's favorite group of girls and gay boy. "So what are we going to do about them Penny?," asks Masami. "We're going to end this petty relationship Masami...that's what we're going to do...," says Penny emotionlessly...

**Uh oh! It looks like Penny and the girls are going to try and end Gumball and Carrie's relationship...but how? Find out in the next chapter of "Unexpected Outcomes"! Thanks for reading guys, I'll see you in the next chapter. ArcLight Fire out, peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! It's me again! I am so sorry that I haven't posted for weeks, I've been going through some...personal problems...anyways I'm back and I am bringing you the long awaited chapter 12! Over 3000 words! I never thought I would write this much in one chapter! Well I hope this makes up for not posting for a long time. Just one thing before we get this show on the road. I am still adding OC's in this story. I am not adding any more OC's that are related to the Wattersons or have any super powers...BUT! I am starting another TAWoG fanfic that includes superpowers, special abilities, and all that good stuff. I am not giving you any more hints, neither am I telling the release date. I am so evil... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So anyways...I thought that another house scene would be pretty much the same as the other one, so let's skip to the end of school in the next day ok? Sorry for skipping, but I don't see the need for putting in another big house and school scene since it's pretty much gonna be the same as it was. Sorry...so anyways...onto the story! ArcLight Fire, out!**

**The end of school-**

**Author's POV:**

"GUMBALL!," shouted everyone's favorite primate, Miss Simian.

"Yes Miss Simian,?" Gumball asks nervously as she walks over to him.

Simian looks him over and suspiciously says," You're acting very strange today...You haven't gotten in trouble once today...hmm...but you're doing something and I know it! And I'm gonna catch you in the act...because your nothing but a troublemaker!."

Simian walks back to her desk and sips her coffee loudly as usual.

Gumball sighs in relief. 'I can't get detention today...come on Gumball just gotta walk out the door then you're home free...,' thinks Gumball to himself.

Gumball has been trying his best to not get into trouble today...why you may ask? Well...Gumball, Lexy, Endo, Kira, and Carrie had planned to go to Elmore mall after school today.

This was going to be Gumball and Carrie's first date.

Gumball was really struggling to not get detention today. He stayed up until 3AM just to finish his essay for Mr. Small.

**RRIINNGGGG!**

"Ok children I have no homework for you tonight," says Miss Simian.

"YAY!," shout the students.

"QUIET! I wasn't finished yet," says Miss Simian deviously.

The students sigh.

"There will be a surprise pop quiz next Monday! So be prepared to fail! MWAHAHAHA!," says Miss Simian with joy and contempt.

The students sigh again in frustration and begin to walk out of the classroom.

Gumball walks to his locker to take some stuff out. "Alright time to go have some fun," Gumball says joyfully as he walks down the hall.

Outside are Carrie, Kira, Lexy, and Endo waiting for Gumball and Carrie.

"I wonder what's taking Gumball so long," says Carrie in a slightly worried tone.

"Don't worry Carrie, I'm sure Gumball is gonna be out those doors any second now," says Lexy cheerfully.

Carrie nods and keeps staring at the door.

"Hey where's Darwin?," asks Kira to break the silence.

"I think we went with Rachael," says Lexy while smirking.

"Ahaha...young love is beautiful ain't it," says Endo while sitting on a bench behind the girls. The girls laugh thinking of Darwin and Rachael together.

"Hey guys!," says a voice happily from behind the group.

"AHH! KNOCK HIS BLOCK OFF!," shouts Lexy as she throws a punch at whoever is behind her.

**BAM!**

"Ahh!," shouts Gumball as he covers his face with his feels no impact from Lexy's fist and opens his slowly slowly and fearfully.

"What the what?!," shouts Gumball at seeing a white paw stopping Lexy's pink paw with it's palm.

Gumball looks at where Endo was just sitting and points at him right now. "How did you...," asks Gumball in awe.

Carrie and Lexy looks at Endo with dropped jaws (Lots of jaw dropping eh?).

Endo puts his paw down and then puts his paws into his pockets casually. "Well Gumball your mother and Endo's mother are sisters. Both have amazing abilities in combat and athletics. So that can only mean that he has inhertited it. Endo calls it the "gift". You'll get it soon enough Gumball," says Kira in a matter-of-the-fact tone.

Lexy massages her knuckles,"Ow..." Endo smiles at her," Sorry Lex, but I'm sure Carrie wouldn't like her lil' gummy-puss' face to be broken in on their first date would ya," he says in his British voice.

Carrie and Gumball begin to blush madly remembering that this was to be their first date.

"First of all...let's get dressed into...proper attire for this momentous occasion shall we," says Lexy trying to mock Endo's voice.

"Alright then," says Gumball and Carrie in unison.

"Endo take Gumball and dress him up in something different than that sweater...Lexy and I will take Carrie, we'll meet you at the mall at 5:00," says Kira as she and Lexy drag Carrie to her haunted mansion.

"So I guess it's you and me then Endo," says Gumball awkwardly as they watches his girlfriend going with his sister and her cousin. "Let's get going Gumball, you don't want to be late for your first date do you,?" questions Endo as he and Gumball begin walking home to prepare.

**Later at the Watterson's house-**

Gumball and Endo arrive at home to find out that nobody was there.

"Hey where's mom, dad, and Anais," asks Gumball confusingly.

"They went to a Daisy the Donkey show," says Endo while walking up the stairs. Gumball remembers what Nicole had told him that morning and follows Endo upstairs.

"So, what should I give you to wear on your first date...hmm?," asks Endo while looking through his clothes that have been moved to share room in Gumball and Darwin's closet.

"What's wrong with my favorite sweater," asks Gumball.

"Gumball...first tip of advice...dress to impress. And also...you got that sweater from the city dump...I don't think that it is "First date" worthy," says Endo while smiling.

He pulls out a white dress shirt, red tie, and black vest. He also hands Gumball a black trench coat and black jeans.

"Hurry up, take a shower, and get changed Gumball, we don't have forever...it's fine if the girls take long. But we shouldn't.," says Endo as Gumball runs to the bathroom to take a shower and to get changed.

**The same time at the Booregard's house-**

"Ok Carrie let's get you clothes to wear for your date!," shouts Kira excitedly as she and Lexy pull Carrie upstairs to her room.

"Come on guys...this isn't a big deal," Carrie says in her monotone voice trying to hide her excitement.

"Don't try and hide it Carrie, it's your first date with my twin brother. I know you're excited," says Lexy as she and Kira look through Carrie's closet.

Carrie blushes and stays quiet as her cousin and her boyfriend's twin sister look for clothes for her to wear on her first date.

'I thought ghosts could only feel pain...what's happening to me...is it the ghost puberty mom told me about?,' thinks Carrie as the other girls look for her clothes.

Carrie ponders on this for a moment...

"I found the perfect outfit for you Carrie!," shouts Kira excitedly. She pulls out a slim, black knee-length dress.

"Oh my gosh that's perfect!," squeels Lexy.

Carrie looks at the dress,"...I've never worn that before...what if Gumball doesn't like it..?," she says nervously.

Kira forces the dress into Carrie's hands. "Don't worry Carrie, Gumball is going to love it," says Lexy while putting her hand on Carrie's shoulder. Carrie's small smile creeps in on her face as she goes to the bathroom to get changed.

While Carrie is in the washroom Lexy and Kira relax on Carrie's bed for a bit.

"Hey Lexy? What are we going to do during their date? I mean like...wouldn't it be a bit awkward for us to just be there while the two are...you know...dating?," asks Kira after a few moments in thought.

"Well Kira, I don't know about you but I have someone meeting me at the mall later as well," Lexy says while smirking.

Kira raises and eyebrow,"Oh? And who is that someone Lexy?"

Lexy smiles," Oh don't you worry about that Kira. I think you should worry about your boyfriend."

Kira blushes so red that it matches her scarlet hair," Oh...yeah...ok..."

After a few minutes Carrie floats out of the bathroom and into her bedrom where the two other girls are waiting. She floats to her dresser and looks at herself in the mirror. "Well there goes my whole emo chick look...," says Carrie in her usual monotone voice.

"I can fix that," says Kira as she floats over to Carrie.

Kira puts Carrie's signature skull hair pin in Carrie's ghost hair.

Lexy walks over to Carrie, "Gumball is going to be drooling all over you Carrie."

Carrie blushes madly, "If you say so Lexy."

"Now it's time to get ready for my date," says Lexy after getting her backpack.

"Wait Lexy you have a date too?!," shouts Kira.

Lexy smiles,"Yes I do. It looks like you and Endo are the only ones without a date."

Kira frowns,"I'll be right back...,"

Kira teleports out of the room.

"Oh ok...I'll go get changed," says Lexy as she walks down the hall to the washroom.

**Watterson's house-**

'I wonder what me and the others will do while Gumball and Carrie are on their date,' thinks Endo as he rests on Gumball's bunk.

He closes his eyes.

**CRACK! (I have no idea how to describe the teleportation sound)**

A certain red headed ghost appears right above Endo.

Endo doesn't open his eyes. " Having trouble teleporting again Kira?," he asks quietly.

Kira floats off Endo.

"Yeah whatever. I need to talk to you about something," Kira says quickly.

Endo opens his eyes and sits up. He sees his bestfriend floating in front of him.

Kira stares at Endo waiting for a response.

"Ok Kira what is it? If it messes up your powers then it must be something big," Endo says.

Kira sighs.

"Well...you already know that Gumball and Carrie are going on their first date...now Lexy is going on a date too...," Kira says sadly.

Endo knows what Kira is trying to say.

**Awkward silence...**

Endo sighs in defeat. "...would you like to go on a date with me Kira...?," asks Endo quietly.

Kira's face brightens up," Well...my schedule is pretty busy...and I do have a lot of homework to finish before school on Monday...who am I kidding! I'd love to!."

Endo's face reveals a small smile.

Kira kisses Endo's cheek.

"I'll see you later," she says and teleports out of the room.

Endo sighs,"Of course..."

"Haha! You my friend just got guilt tripped into a date," says Gumball from the doorway.

"I couldn't say no...it would totally crush her," says Endo in defeat.

Gumball walks into the bedroom with his new clothes on.

"Looks like it's going to be a triple date then," says Gumball as he finishes tying his tie, something Endo taught him so he doesn't have to ask for help all the time.

"I might as well get dressed...," says Endo quietly as he takes a red dress shirt, white tie, and blue jeans from the closet and goes to the washroom to shower and change.

Gumball looks at himself in the mirror.

"I hope Carrie doesn't think I look weird...," he says.

**Booregard house-**

**CRACK! (again I don't know how to describe the sound). **

Kira appears in Carrie's room.

Carrie looks up from a book she's reading and sees her cousin.

"Where'd ya go?," she asks questioningly.

Kira grins,"Let's just say your date just became a triple date."

Carrie looks at her cousin absolutely stunned.

Just then Lexy walks back into the room wearing a slim grey dress.

"Woe Lexy!," shouts Kira.

"So who's the special someone that got you dressing up all nice and fancy?," asks Carrie who's cracking a smile.

Lexy blushes,"Well...it's my boyfriend Blast...He called last night and asked me out. Coincidently, he asked me on a date to the mall."

"WOOT WOOT! Nice one Lex!," congragulates Kira.

"Well it looks like my date with Gumball is now a triple date with you two," says Carrie hiding the dissapointment in her voice.

"I'll be right back," says Kira as she floats out of the room.

Lexy walks over to the mirror and fixes her fur.

"...aaaaand...perfect," says Lexy as she finishes touching up.

Kira floats back into the room wearing a blue dress just like Lexy's.

"Wow Kira, nice color choice...really accents your hair," says Lexy while surveing Kira like a professional stylist.

"Endo is gonna be speechless," says Carrie with a small laugh.

**And the awkward silence is back...**

"Really ACF? Speechless?! That's the best you got!," shouts Carrie

"Well I'm sorry Carrie but I wanted to add a little comedy in here so excuse my train of thought!," I say.

**And there goes the fourth wall...**

"I think what Carrie meant to say is that Endo will be awestruck and dumbfounded at seeing Kira...isn't that right ACF?," says Lexy calmly.

"Yes Lexy! At least somebody here realizes my intentions!," I say happily.

"Well thank you for these nice words ACF," says Kira humbly.

"Not a problem Kira," I say.

**Rebuild the fourth wall!**

Endo and Gumball walk into the Booregard house finding the door to be unlocked.

"Really ACF? Speechless?! That's the best you got!," shouts a voice that sounds like Carrie.

"Who's ACF?," asks Gumball.

Endo shrugs.

Both boys wait at the bottom of the stairs.

"Umm...shouldn't we go and get them?," asks Gumball a little confused.

Endo puts his paw on Gumball's shoulder and speaks silently," Patience my young friend."

Gumball sighs and looks at the black G-Shock watch that Endo gave him as a congratulation gift. "Great...it's almost 6...," he says in frustration.

Endo sighs as well.

***Half an hour later***

"Ok we've been waiting for half an hour I'm going to get them!," shouts Gumball as he angrily walks up the stairs.

Gumball looks for Carrie's room and puts his head to the door, and hears giggling.

Gumball is about to knock the door down till...

**WHAM!**

"OW! MYFLIPPINFACEOHGOSHTHATHURTS! (MY FLIPPIN FACE OH GOSH THAT HURTS)," screams Gumball as he falls to the floor holding his face.

"Huh? Gumball is that you?," asks Lexy who is peeking out of the room.

"No it's Peter Pan! Of course it's me! Endo and I have been waiting for over half an hour for you guys!," shouts Gumball as he gets up and tastes blood.

"Oh sorry Gumball, we were getting ready for our dates as well," says Kira as she floats out.

"Well I don't-who are you...?," Gumball trails off as he sees a beautiful young ghost in a stunning black dress float out of the room.

The young ghost looks down.

"Gumball Watterson may I present to you your date for this fine evening...Carrie Booregard, soon to be Carrie Watterson," says Kira in a sort of announcing voice.

Carrie and Gumball blush.

"So are we gonna get going or what?," asks Endo from the hallway behind the four.

"Dude...you have got to stop doing that kind of stuff...," says Gumball.

Endo shrugs as Kira floats over to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hello Endo," says Kira in a seductive tone.

"Hey Kira...," says Endo quietly. He can't keep his eyes off of Kira's body. (Good thing he's wearing sunglasses eh?)

Kira smirks knowing that she has Endo under her spell.

Carrie slowly floats over to Gumball.

"You look really handsome this evening Gumball..." says Carrie quietly.

"...and you look absolutely breathtaking Carrie," says Gumball in the same hushed tone.

Lexy smiles at seeing the two couples flirting.

"Alright you guys let's get going, this triple date ain't gonna start itself you know," says Lexy as she begins walking down the stairs.

The four nod and follow after Lexy with their dates for the evening.

**DING DONG!**

"I wonder who that is," thinks Lexy out loud as she goes to answer the door when she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

Lexy opens the door to see a young grey wolf.

"Blast!," shouts Lexy as she runs into his arms.

"Hey Lexy, did ya miss me?," says Blast after he lets Lexy go.

"Of course I did! I haven't seen you in like forever!," shouts Lexy.

Blast laughs at how excited Lexy is to see him.

"Blast is that you?," exclaims Gumball.

"In the flesh good buddy," says Blast as he and Gumball fist bump.

"Guys this is my boyfriend Blast Hellstorm," says Lexy as she clings onto Blast's arm.

"Hey," says Kira.

"Hi," says Carrie.

Endo plainly nods at Blast.

"Blast this is my cousin Endo, his girlfriend Kira, and her cousin Carrie who is Gumball's girlfriend," says Lexy finishing the introductions.

"Hey Gumball I thought you liked that Penny girl," says Blast a little confused.

"Well Blast stuff happened and let's just say I'm glad that my eyes have been opened to the truth," says Gumball happily while taking Carrie's hand in his.

"Ain't that the truth," says Kira.

"Ok what are we still standing here for? It's time to get going!," orders Gumbll impatiently.

"Ok ok we're going," says the rest of the group as they walk out of the house.

**Hey guys! I know this whole chapter was just in introductory to how the date is gonna go, but trust me the next chapter will be worth the wait. Again I apologize for not posting for God knows how long. I would like to thank Sunblast X and Lexboss for letting me use Blast and Lexy. I own Endo and Kira. Thank you for all the great reviews you are all posting, it really means a lot to me. What did you think about Endo? Is he a ninja? I really don't know...I just wanted to add some more of his "gift" in here. As I said at the top there will be another story coming out where the characters have powers and all that cool chizz. I'm just gonna call myself ACF from now on...my name is too long to say all the time. So anyways...until next time in "Unexpected Outcomes"! Have a great evening y'all! My hands hurt like heck! ACF out, peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! It's me again, just a quick heads up...school just started again and I'm starting Grade 11 so I'll be really busy with homework and all that great stuff :D. Another thing...I was in English this week and I noticed that calling myself ACF was wrong...it's actually ALF...big fail for me... So just to clarify this I'll be calling myself ALF now. So anyways...that surprise pop quiz is still a surprise because as you know Miss Simian teaches just about every class except for physical education...so that means it's a surprise subject pop quiz...something that I enjoy doing. And about breaking the fourth wall...I'm kind of a fan of it...so I'll occasionally do it, but not very often. So...that's all I got to say right now...let's get on with the story! Chapter 13 awaits your eager reading eyes! Enjoy! ALF out, peace!**

**Walking to the mall-**

"...so that's why we shouldn't ever tell a witch how to raise a giant...," says Gumball as he finishes retelling the events that happened during "The Colossus."

The group of teens laugh at Gumball's story.

"I was wondering why Hector was acting like that," says Carrie after the laughing.

"Last time I ever tell a parent how to raise their child," says Gumball.

"Let's hope when you become a parent that you raise your children well bro," chuckles Lexy.

"I-uh...what are you talking about...," stutters Gumball.

Endo punches Gumball in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!," exclaims Gumball while rubbing his arm.

Endo shoots Gumball a look that says "Don't play dumb."

Gumball notices this and looks down.

Kira and Lexy laugh.

"Come on guys...don't you think that that's a bit too far down the road...," says Carrie quietly while blushing.

The rest of the group, except for Gumball, shoot Carrie the same look Endo had.

Carrie blushes even more and looks down.

**Awkward Silence...**

"So...where are we going exactly?," asks Blast.

"Well according to our date expert Endo...we're going for a movie then dinner," says Kira while hugging Endo's arm tightly.

"Sounds good," says Lexy.

"Sure," says Blast.

"Ok," say Gumball and Carrie in unison.

"Which movie are we watching?," asks Lexy excitedly while holding Blast's paw.

"Well...since this is a date...I was thinking maybe some romance?," says Kira with a devious smile.

The boys groan.

"Awww...do we have to...," says Gumball in the same depressing tone he used in "The Gripes."

"Yes," say the girls as they start giggling.

"Sigh...which one is it...," says Blast while groaning.

"Well...I heard that they were rerunning a romance movie that was made a few years ago," says Kira.

"Are you talking about...," says Lexy while trailing off.

"...yes...," says Kira.

"A Walk to Remember!," exclaims Kira and Lexy together.

(A Walk to Remember is my favorite movie of all time...pretty weird since I'm a guy right? Yep I know, but this is my fanfic so deal with it! :P)

"You...," says Gumball.

"Have got to be...," says Blast.

"Kidding me...," says Endo.

The boys groan again.

"What do you think Carrie?," asks Lexy.

"We can see it...on one condition," says Carrie while taking Gumball's paw in her ghost hand.

"What's that?," asks Kira excitedly.

"We get no contact with each other during the movie except with our dates," says Carrie with a sly grin.

Lexy and Kira grin the same way as Carrie.

The boys gulp nervously.

"Deal," say Lexy and Kira.

The girls share a laugh.

"Oh...," says Gumball.

"Come...," says Blast.

"On!," shouts Endo.

All of the teens stop and look at Endo.

"I mean...on...," he says in his normal quiet British tone.

"Ok then...hey look there's the mall!," says Gumball after a few moments of awkwardness.

**(This isn't the mall that was actually a grocery store from "The Limit"...this is a mall that I made up which has stores, restaurants, a movie theater and all that.)**

"...hey guys!," calls a certain cloud.

"...Hey Masami...what are you doing here?," asks Gumball a bit hesitantly.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'm meeting Penny here later. She said she wanted to hang out, what are you guys doing here?," asks Masami in her usual stuck-up tone of voice.

The mention of Penny's name earns a few angry grunts or growls.

"We're here for a movie and dinner...with our DATES," says Carrie.

"Well that's good, enjoy your time!," says Masami in a happy voice.

"Ok then...see you around...," says Gumball awkwardly as the group walk through the mall entrance.

Masami watches the group walk into the mall.

"...you ready for this?," asks a certain peanut who has walked up behind Masami.

"Sure, let's just get this over with," says Masami impatiently as she floats towards the mall entrance with Penny.

The group of teens consisting of Gumball, Carrie, Lexy, Blast, Kira, and Endo are now walking down a corridor in the mall.

Gumball and Carrie are walking/floating hand in paw, as are Blast and Lexy.

Endo and Kira are walking/floating with Kira clutching Endo's arm.

"Don't you think this would be easier if you had legs...?,"Endo asks quietly.

The group stops.

"Don't be crazy dude, ghosts don't have legs...that's why they float," says Gumball.

"Actually...," says Kira as she closes her eyes and starts concentrating.

The rest of the group stare at Kira seeing her start to shake.

"...there!," says Kira.

**PLOP!**

Kira, who has now grown legs, lands on the floor.

"What the what...," says Gumball obviously confused.

"Is that better?," asks Kira in an innocent way.

"Much better...," says Endo as Kira goes back to clutching his arm and they begin to walk again.

"Hey wait up!," shouts Gumball as the rest of the teens speed up to them.

After the others catch up with Kira and Endo it's time to ask some questions.

"How did you do that with your tail?," asks Carrie.

"Ghost puberty," says Kira who is too interested in Endo at the moment.

Endo looks over at Carrie. "All will be explained Carrie, don't worry," he says calmly.

"Ok...," says Carrie quietly.

There is silence between the group for a few moments.

"So you guys excited for the movie?," asks Lexy who breaks the silence.

This earns more groans from the boys.

"Are you kidding? I've been dying to see this movie in theaters for so long!," says Kira excitedly.

"I guess my usual horror selection can wait till next time," says Carrie emotionlessly.

The group walk over to the ticket booth and see none other than Mr. Larry Needlemeyer.

"Hi Larry!," says Gumball enthusiastically.

"Ah! Not you! Please don't get me fired again!," screams Larry as he cowers down into the booth.

"What's his problem?," asks Carrie.

"Well you see...," says Gumball after trailing off.

Larry stands up from inside the ticket booth.

"He always gets me fired from my jobs!," shouts Larry angrily.

Gumball laughs nervously.

"I am not giving any of you tickets!," shouts Larry as he starts to count money from the cash register.

"Aww man...I was really looking forward to seeing the movie...," says Lexy sadly while looking down.

"Yeah...I've been dying to see it...," says Kira in the same tone.

"Let's go check some stores," says Gumball trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok sure," says the girls as they go to a store beside the theater.

Blast and Endo stay behind.

They look at each other.

Blast gives Endo a look that says "You wanna go first or me?"

Endo takes off his sunglasses and gives Blast a look that says "Both."

The two walk to the ticket booth and stand in front of it.

Blast clears his throat.

Larry looks up from counting the money.

"Can I help you?," he says annoyingly.

"Yes you can...six tickets for "A Walk to Remember" please," says Blast.

"I said I'm not giving you kids any tickets, you can blame Gumball for that," says Larry as he goes back to counting the money.

Blast looks over at Endo and nods.

Endo walks to the right.

"I really think you should give us those tickets...," says Blast a bit impatiently.

"Or what?," says Larry not intimidated.

"Or this...," says Endo who is now behind Larry in the ticket booth.

"How did you?!," screams Larry as he turns around.

"That's not important right now," says Blast who is now crossing his arms and has a grin on his face.

"Tickets now..or I'll trip the fire alarm and sprinklers...causing everyone already inside to run out...," says Endo with his paw right above the switch.

"I won't be blamed for that, the security cameras have been recording everything," says Larry confidently.

"What security cameras?," says Blast who is holding the camers in his hands by the wires.

Larry's jaw drops.

"How did you...do that...," says Larry dumbfounded.

"Well me being half demon...," says Blast.

"And me practically being a ninja...," says Endo.

"We're unstoppable," they say together.

A few meters from the ticket booth are two figures watching everything that's happening.

"Wow...," says Penny in awe.

"They're good...," says Masami who is also amazed.

"...of course they are," says a voice.

"Who's there!," shouts Penny.

"Me...," says Kira as she turns visible.

Penny and Masami stare at Kira, astonished and angry.

"...you...," says Penny with anger.

"...you...," says Kira just as angry.

"Uh...I'm still here...," says Masami awkwardly.

The two shoot Masami angry looks and she instantly shuts up.

"...your little cat toy gave me a mark...I guess that means he LIKES ME," says Penny tauntingly while touching the scratch on her antler.

"...you are so dead!," shouts Kira as she runs towards Penny.

"Oh crap...," says Penny as she braces for the impact.

"Oh no you don't!," shouts Masami as she turns gray and zaps Kira with lightning.

"AHHH!," screams Kira as she goes flying across the mall and lands in a kiosk.

**BOOM!**

Customers run out of the stores screaming at hearing the lightning strike.

Lexy, Gumball, and Carrie run out of a nearby store.

"What the heck was that?!," screams Lexy.

"That sounds like...Masami!," shouts Gumball.

"Look there's smoke over there!," exclaims Carrie who points to a smoking kiosk.

"Let's check it out," says Lexy as the three begins running/floating to the smoking kiosk.

The sound of Masami's lightning echoes through the mall.

"What was that?!," screams Larry.

"I have no idea," says Blast.

Endo freezes in place.

"Endo...what's wrong?," asks Blast.

"...Kira...," is all Endo says before he rushes out of the ticket booth and speeds down the mall corridor.

"Hey wait up!," shouts Blast as he runs after Endo.

Masami and Penny run inside a store to hide.

They see Endo run down the corridor.

"Dang...he's fast," says Penny.

Blast runs by after.

The two wait in silence for a few seconds.

"Why did you zap her Masami!," screams Penny after the boys are out of earshot.

"Would you rather have been killed instead!," screams Masami.

"Our targets were Gumball and Carrie!," screams Penny now very frustrated.

"Whatever! At least we got one of them!," says Masami who floats out of the store.

Penny sighs and walks out of the store as well.

**Crushed kiosk-**

"Is she ok?," says a bystander.

"She's shocked pretty bad...," says another.

Lexy, Carrie, and Gumball push through the crowd and look at Kira, lying in the debris of the kiosk with a scorching hole through her dress on her left arm.

"Kira! NO!," cries Carrie as she sees her cousin unconscious and badly shocked.

"How did this happen?," asks Lexy.

"The lightning sounded like Masami," says Gumball quietly.

**COUGH COUGH!**

"Kira!," shouts Carrie.

Kira opens her eyes a little bit.

"...Carrie...," she says weakly.

"What is it...?," replies Carrie on the verge of tears.

"...where's...Endo...," she asks quietly.

"...I don't know Kira...," says Carrie.

"...I'm right here...," says Endo who has just run through the crowd and now kneeling at Kira's side.

"...Endo...," Kira says weakly with a tear going down her face.

Blast runs through the crowd as well and stands beside Lexy, who is clutching his paw tightly with tears flowing down her face.

Endo takes Kira's hand in his.

"Kira...," he says so quietly that only Kira can hear him.

"...who...did this to you...what happened," he says trying to conceal his emotions.

"...they were spying on you...," she says.

"...who...," says Endo trying to keep himself together.

"...Penny...and Masami...," Kira says weakly.

Endo looks into Kira's eyes with tears in his own.

Carrie teleports away from the scene.

"Gumball...follow her...," says Endo grimly.

"Ok...," says Gumball as he walks through the crowd to find Carrie.

"You're going to be ok Kira...," says Endo quietly but sadly.

Endo shifts his gaze to the hole in Kira's arm.

"...yeah..you're going to be ok...," says Endo after some inspecting.

He looks up at Blast.

Blast nods and walks out of the crowd with Lexy.

He takes out his phone and calls the police.

"Well this is the best date ever...hehe," says Kira jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

Endo doesn't say anything to Kira because he is still checking Kira's arm.

"Endo...?," says Kira shyly.

Endo shifts his gaze back to Kira's eyes.

"Yes...?," he replies quietly.

"...do you love me...?," she asks nervously.

Endo suddenly blushes and looks down.

"Well? Do you...?," she asks again.

"...yes...I do...I've always loved you...you took me in when my mother was murdered and my father escaped the police...you've always been there for me when I was hurting... I really don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for you...I love you Kira...," Endo says tearfully.

Kira smiles weakly.

"I love you too Endo...I always have...," she says happily.

Blast and Lexy walk back to the two.

"The police and paramedics will be here any minute," says Lexy assuredly

"Where's Gumball and Carrie?," asks Endo quietly.

"We don't know...," Blast says.

"Great...," says Endo annoyingly.

"Lexy...stay with Kira for now...," says Endo as he stands up.

"Ok," says Lexy as she kneels beside Kira and starts to talk to her.

Endo looks at Blast and nods.

The two walk away from the crowd to talk.

"Find them now...," is all Endo quietly.

"Who?," asks Blast a bit confused.

"...all of them...," says Endo as he rushes off at top speed.

Blast rushes off in the opposite direction to search for Carrie, Gumball, Penny, and Masami.

**Back to Lexy and Kira**

Lexy and Kira are waiting for the paramedics to arrive.

"How you holding up Kira?," asks Lexy.

"Oh you know...lightning bolt through my arm while I'm solid...flying across the mall and crashing into a flipping kiosk...I'm totally fine!," shouts Kira.

"Well good to know you're fine," says Lexy.

"...he loves me...," says Kira quietly.

"What? Who loves you?," asks Lexy.

"...Endo...he loves me...," says Kira quietly yet happily.

Lexy smiles, "That's great Kira, I'm so happy for you," she says happily.

Kira tries to calm herself down.

"I hope those paramedics get here soon...," says Lexy while looking around seeing that the crowd has dispersed.

Two bandage doctors walk up to the two girls carrying a stretcher.

"Excuse me ma'am...we're here to take her to the hospital now," says one of the bandage doctors.

"Alright," says Lexy as she moves out of the way.

"Hmm...lightning strike...not too bad by the looks of it," says the second bandage doctor who is kneeling down beside Kira and examining her.

Lexy approaches the doctor who is examining Kira.

"I thought ghosts can't be hurt," she says.

"That is true for ghosts, but only till ghost puberty," says the bandage doctor.

"Ghost puberty? I've heard about it, but I never was told what is actually was," says Lexy.

"Well you see...people that are born ghosts go through a certain puberty stage. Before the ghost puberty they cannot eat, become solid, have legs, etc. But as you can see by your friend here, she's able to do all of that," says the bandage doctor informatively.

"I see...so that's why Masami was able to hit her...," says Lexy in thought.

"I suggest you report this to the police ma'am," says the first bandage doctor as he brings the stretcher beside Kira who has now fallen asleep.

The bandage doctors lift Kira onto the stretcher.

The first doctor hands Lexy a card.

"This has our personal cell phone numbers. Call us when you want to come to see her and we'll get you in," says the bandage doctor kindly.

"Alright," says Lexy as she takes the card.

"Alright ma'am. We'll see you later. Don't worry, she's in good hands," says the first doctor as they carry Kira away on the stretcher.

**Now let's see what's happening to Gumball and Carrie-**

"Carrie! Carrie! Where'd ya go!," calls Gumball as he walks down the mall corridor looking for Carrie.

"...I'm right here...," says a quiet voice in a dark space between two stores.

Gumball looks to his right and sees Carrie hidden in the darkness.

He runs over to her.

"Where have you been...I was looking for you everywhere," says Gumball.

"I was looking for Penny and Masami...they're gonna pay for this...," says Carrie angrily.

Gumball sees how angry Carrie is.

"Did you find them?," asks Gumball.

"...no...," she says.

"Don't worry Carrie...they will pay for this...," says Gumball quietly, but his voice is filled with anger.

"Let's go back now...it's obvious those two got away while we were with Kira," says Gumball soothingly.

"...sigh...alright...," says Carrie as she floats out of the darkness.

Gumball looks at his ghostly girlfriend.

'Wow...she's so beautiful...,' thinks Gumball to himself.

Carrie flips her hair. "...what...," she says annoyingly.

"N-nothing...let's go," says Gumball.

The young couple walk and float down the way Gumball came.

"...hey do you hear that?" says Carrie.

"...yeah it sounds like running...fast running," says Gumball.

Endo rushes up behind Carrie and Gumball.

He stops behind them with a trail of dust behind him.

"There...*pant*...you guys...*pant*...are," he says.

"How's Kira?!," questions Carrie as she floats up to him.

"...I don't know...Blast and I left her with Lexy while we came to look for you and the other two," he says after he catches his breath.

"I went around the whole mall looking for you...," he says normally.

"Let's get back to them...," says Gumball.

"Right...," says Carrie as they go down the hall.

**RING! RING!**

"Hey I think thats' your phone Endo," says Gumball.

"Excuse me for a moment," Endo says as he takes his phone out of his pocket and walks to the side.

"...Yeah...You what...Where...Ok..I'll be right there...," is all that is audible for Gumball and Carrie.

Endo puts his phone back into his pocket and walks back to Gumball and Carrie.

"...Blast found them...they're at the entrance...Lexy's already with him...," he says quietly.

"What are we standing here for, let's go!," orders Carrie as they all dash for the entrance.

**Outside the mall-**

Penny and Masami are sitting on a wooden bench outside the mall's entrance. They are being watched by Lexy and Blast.

"Can we please go...it was an accident...," pleads Masami.

"Save it...you hurt our friend and now you're going to answer for it...," says Blast.

Masami gulps nervously.

"What were you two doing anyway...," asks Lexy who is standing in front of Penny with her arms crossed.

"Nothing," says Penny quietly.

"Don't lie to us!," shouts Lexy.

Lexy grabs one of Penny's antlers and pulls her up so they're looking into each other's eyes.

"AHH!," screams Penny as she is pulled up by her antlers.

Lexy's eyes have now turned feral orange with black slits replacing her pupils.

"Lexy...," says Blast cautiously as he walks towards Lexy slowly.

Lexy turns to Blast and a huge gust of wind hits him. (Similiar to the one that Nicole did to Richard excecpt you know...no blasting of the man boobs...Blast doesn't have any anyway.)

Blast stops and stares at his girlfriend with wide eyes but stays silent this time.

"Now I'll ask again...what were you doing...," says Lexy while trying to contain her anger.

Penny stays silent.

"Let go of her!," screams Masami as she turns gray again and shoots lightning towards Lexy.

"Not this time sunshine!," counter Blast as he rushes in front of Lexy and abosrbs the lightning bolt into the palm of his hand.

"BLAST!," screams Lexy.

"*pant*...*pant*...*pant*...well that certainly woke me up," says Blast as he takes a look at his smoking paw.

"Blast! Are you ok?!," shouts Lexy.

Blast shakes his paw.

"Yeah I'm fine," he says assuringly.

Just then Endo rushes over with Carrie and Gumball not far behind him.

"Hey there you are," says Blast casually.

Endo doesn't say anything and looks at Blast's smoking paw.

Blast notices this.

"Don't worry dude," he says while holding up his paw showing burn marks around the fur.

Endo nods and looks over at Masami.

"...you...," he says silently as he walks over to her.

Gumball and Carrie rush over as Endo is walking towards Masami.

Endo unsheathes his claws.

"You shocked Kira...," he says.

Masami looks at Endo in fear and doesn't mutter a word.

"Dude stop!," shouts Gumball.

Endo doesn't stop and runs his claws through the wooden bench that Masami is floating over.

**CRACK!**

The bench falls into two pieces.

"You're a cloud...that was wood...imagine how much easier this will be...," he says grimly.

Lexy drops Penny to the ground and stares at Endo who is now standing right in front of the cowering Masami.

"Get away from her!," screams Penny as she gets up and charges Endo.

"...gladly...," says Endo as he swiftly moves out of Penny's way.

**CRASH!**

Penny crashes into Masami and the two fall to the ground.

"Ow...," they both say.

"Get lost...before this gets ugly...," says Endo.

"Let's get out of here Penny!," shouts Masami.

"...this isn't over...," says Penny as she and Masami run away.

Gumball, Carrie, Lexy, Blast, and Endo watch the two run away.

"So do we report this to the police...?," asks Blast.

"No...Masami's dad is the owner of the Rainbow Factory...my mom works there...," says Gumball quietly.

"So we just let this slide?! One of our friends is in the hospital!," shouts Lexy.

"Yeah! There's no way this isn't getting reported! That's my cousin!," shouts Carrie.

"That's enough!," shouts Endo.

Everyone shuts up and looks at Endo, surprised by this sudden outburst.

"Kira will recover in no time...Blast is fine...there's no point in reporting this...," he says quietly.

"But didn't you see what they did to her!," shouts Carrie who is now floating in front of Endo's face.

"I have eyes too Carrie...but I know her better than all of you...getting the police involved is something she wouldn't want...," he says calmly to Carrie.

"Trust me on this guys...," he says quietly and walks away.

"Where are you going?," calls out Gumball.

"I know where he's going...," says Lexy.

"He's going to the hospital to see her...," says Carrie.

"Then let's go too," says Gumball as he starts walking after Endo.

Lexy grabs Gumball's arm.

"Let's give them their time bro...we can go get mom and dad and Carrie's parents...," she says assuredly.

"Alright...," says Gumball.

"Carrie...? You okay with this?," asks Lexy.

"Yeah...Let's get our parents and meet them at the hospital...," Carrie says emotionlessly.

"Alright let's get going then," says Blast as they begin walking down the sidewalk towards rural Elmore.

**Hey everyone! It's your buddy ALF! Chapter 13 is finished! Was this chapter ok? I know it was mostly OC centered, but trust me this will contribute to the main plot in future chapters. So anyways...as you all know school has just started so I'll be posting slower, but coincidently I've been getting a lot of inspiration lately. Yay! So I'll be doing my best to write as much as I can and post as much as I can. So anyways...please fav and review! It would be much appreciated! Other than that...I got nothing else to say...so thanks for reading guys and girls! See you in the next chapter of "Unexpected Outcomes!" ALF out, peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all! It's ALF bringing you chapter 14 of "Unexpected Outcomes." I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far, I know I am! Just a quick heads up, this chapter will have multiple flashbacks from Endo and Kira's past. I updated their bios so I just wanted to add the flashbacks in here...A LOT of flashbacks. Prepare for the feels! I hope you guys don't get mad at me for adding these little parts in here, it's just to give a better in depth look at my OCs. Anyways...shouts outs right now so I don't forget. Thanks to Lexboss for letting me use Lexy. A big thanks to Sunblast X for letting me use Blast. Oh another thing, what did you think of the Blast/Endo team up? Demon Wolf+ Ninja= Unstoppable! Also, check out my poll that I just put up. Anyways, that's all I got to say right now. I'll see you at the bottom! ALF out, peace!**

"...Hey mom...yeah we're heading home now...Endo and Kira aren't with us...well you see...they're at the hospital...mom calm down...I'll explain later...ok we will be home in five minutes...ok mom...bye...," says Lexy as she talks to Nicole on her cell phone.

"So how'd she take it?," asks Gumball.

"Better than I thought she would,"says Lexy after a little laugh.

"How do you think your parents are going to take this Carrie?," asks Gumball.

Carrie stays silent.

Gumball reaches out and puts his paw on Carrie's arm.

"...I don't know...," she says quietly.

"Well let's get home and get my mom and dad...then we can go get your parents," says Lexy trying to shake off this awkward moment.

"Right...," says Carrie as she keeps floating.

Gumball leans over to Lexy and whispers into her ear," I'm worried about her..."

Lexy whispers back," Just be there for her Gumball...her cousin was just injured..."

Gumball doesn't say anything and jogs up to Carrie so he's walking beside her.

"You think those two are gonna be ok?," asks Blast while watching Gumball and Carrie walking together.

"I hope so...," says Lexy nervously as they walk towards the Watterson house.

**Elmore Hospital-**

Endo quietly walks through the hospital doors and sees many different people inside.

Doctors, nurses, patients, and families of patients are walking around the massive building.

Endo pushes his sunglasses up and walks to the receptionist, a cheery black cat.

"Hello, how may I help you today sir?," asks the receptionist.

"I'm looking for my friend...a red-headed ghost who was struck with lightning...," Endo says quietly in his British tone.

"Hmm...let me check the hospital records for her," the receptionist says while typing a few things on her computer.

Endo crosses his arms and waits for the receptionist to finish her search.

"What's the name?," asks the receptionist while looking up from the computer screen at Endo.

"...Kira Booregard," says Endo quietly.

"Hmm..Booregard, Booreard, Booregard...ah yes here she is," says the receptionist while taking a card out of a drawer and writing a few words on it.

"Here you go. Take the elevator upstairs to the 7th floor and go down to room 2B. The card will show the nurses that you're a visitor," says the receptionist as she hands Endo the card.

Endo takes the card and walks to the elevator.

He steps inside the elevator and presses 7.

Surprisingly, nobody is in the elevator.

Endo leans back on one of the elevator's walls.

He closes his eyes.

**FLASHBACK TIME!**

"Endo honey, time to go to school!," calls Carol, Endo's mom.

"I'm coming mom!," shouts a 6 year old white cat wearing a bright blue shirt and black jeans.

Endo runs up to his mom, a 38 year old blue cat, and gives her a big hug.

"Come on honey, you're gonna be late for your first day of school," Carol says happily as she takes Endo's hand and leads him out the door.

"Yay! This is gonna be fun mommy!," shouts Endo happily as he walks to his mom to the car.

**END FLASHBACK**

**DING!**

Endo looks up at the electronic display and sees a number 7.

The elevator doors open and he walks out.

He sees many more people walking back and forth between the hall.

Endo puts his hands in his pockets and walks down the hall.

"Excuse me sir!," calls a voice behind him.

Endo turns around and sees a young bandage nurse.

She walks up to him.

"May I ask what you're doing here?," she asks politely.

"...I'm here to see someone," Endo says while giving her the card.

The nurse takes the card and looks it over.

"Hmm...alright just head down the hall, through those doors, and it's the second room on the left," the nurse says while giving Endo the card.

Endo nods while taking the card and turns around to walk down the hall.

**FLASHBACK!**

"Bye mom!," calls Endo while watching his mom drive away.

**HONK HONK!**

Endo turns around and walks to the school's entrance.

He playfully hums while he's on his way till he bumps into something.

"OW! Watch where you're going!," shouts a voice.

"Who's there?," calls Endo.

"Can't you see me? I'm right in front of you!," shouts the voice again.

"Where?," asks Endo dumbly.

"I'm right her-oh...oops," says the voice as a red headed ghost girl appears in front of him.

The young ghost girl smiles at Endo shyly.

"Are you a ghost?," asks Endo.

"Yes I am," says the girl happily.

"Then how could I bump into you?," asks Endo while scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know actually...my parents call me special," the girl says while beaming with a wide smile.

"That's cool," says Endo while smiling.

"I'm Kira Booregard, and you are?," asks the ghost while extending her hand.

"I'm Endo Watterson, nice to meet you Kira," Endo says while shaking her hand.

**RING!**

"Oh no the bell!," shouts Kira.

"Don't worry we'll make it! Get on my back!," says Endo happily.

"Ok!," says Kira as she floats over to Endo's back and grabs on.

"Hang on!," says Endo as he starts running.

"Ok-Whoa!," screams Kira as she and Endo zoom through the school.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Endo walks through the big swinging doors and is greeted by the smell of a normal hospital.

He walks a bit more and enters the second room.

He sees Kira, in a hospital gown, sleeping.

He also sees a butt doctor examining her.

"Hello may I help you?," asks the butt doctor.

"...I'm here to see her," Endo says while handing the doctor the card.

The doctor looks it over and gives it back to Endo.

"Sure thing young man, just don't wake her up. I need her to get as much rest as she can," says the butt doctor while walking out.

Endo sits down on a chair beside Kira's hospital bed.

**BZZZZZZZZZ!**

Endo feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, he takes it out and sees Lexy's number.

He answers it.

**Watterson house-**

"...Endo where are you...already?...ok we're at home now...yeah we will be there soon...is she ok...ok that's good...ok...I'll call you when we get there...bye," is what Lexy says in her phone call with Endo.

"Ok let's go get Carrie's parents now," says Nicole as she walks down the stairs in her usual Ranbow Factory attire.

The kids walk out of the house and go to the car, except for Blast and Lexy who walk to Blast's motorcycle.

"Pew pew pew!," screams Richard as he's busy playing a game on the TV.

"Richard let's go now," says Nicole while getting the keys for the car.

"Pew pew!," says Richard not hearing Nicole.

"RICHARD!," screams Nicole.

"Ahh! Coming honey!," screams Richard as he turns off the game system, runs out the door, and jumps into the car.

"Hi Mr. Dad!," says Darwin happily from the back seat with Gumball, Anais, and Carrie.

"Hello kids," says Richard as Nicole gets into the driver's seat.

"Alright let's get going," Nicole says as she starts the car and drives out into the road.

Blast starts his motorcycle and drives out behind them with Lexy behind him on the seat.

"So let me get this straight...you were trying to go see a movie with each other, you get refused tickets by Larry because of Gumball, you go to a few shops, and Kira gets shocked by Masami?," asks Nicole trying to get the whole situation cleared up in her head.

"Yep...that pretty much sums it up. Right Carrie?," replies Gumball.

"...yeah...," says Carrie quietly.

"Makes sense...sort of," says Nicole after some thought.

The Wattersons drive for a few more minutes till Carrie's mansion is in sight.

Nicole stops the car in front of their mansion.

"We will go get them," says Gumball as he and Carrie get out of the car.

Gumball and Carrie walk up the steps to the mansion in silence.

As they approach the door Gumball asks Carrie a question.

"Carrie are you alright? You've barely been talking...," he asks.

"Yeah...I'm fine...just...," says Carrie while trailing off.

"...just what?," asks Gumball.

"Sigh...I'm just so confused at to why they would shock Kira...," says Carrie sadly.

"Yeah well...I'm sure we all are," says Gumball trying to make sense of this.

"Yeah...," says Carrie as she phases through the door.

"Hey wait for me-woah!," shouts Gumball as he pounds on the door, but surprisingly it's unlocked so the door opens and he falls face-first onto the floor.

"Ow...," says Gumball as he painfully gets up from the mansion floor.

"Hey Carrie where'd ya go!," calls Gumball seeing that nobody is there.

"Be quiet!," Carrie says in a hushed tone after floating through the wall beside Gumball.

"Oh! Sorry!," says Gumball in the same hushed tone.

"Carrie is that you?," calls Illusius from the living room.

Carrie sighs.

"Yeah dad it's me and Gumball," says Carrie as she and Gumball walk/float together into the living room.

Illusius looks up from a newspaper that he's reading in his personal chair.

"Hello children, what brings you here? I thought you were on a date," says Illusius while adjusting his monacle.

"Yeah well...about that...," says Gumball as he starts to tell Illusius what has happened.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

"...so that's why we're going to the hospital," says Gumball as he finishes the little story.

By now Mirabelle had come from the kitchen and joined Illusius, Gumball, and Carrie in the living room.

"I see, this is pretty serious. Someone should do something about it," says Mirabelle quietly.

"Yes, I'll call the police," says Illusius getting up from his chair.

"No wait!," shouts Gumball as he gets up from the sofa.

Illusius takes his pipe out of his mouth and looks at Gumball with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean we shouldn't be too hasty on this," says Gumball nervously trying to avoid Illusius' gaze.

"Alright then. Let's get going. I'm sure my niece would like to see us when she wakes up," says Illusius as he fixes his cloak and floats towards the door.

Gumball, Carrie, and Mirabelle get up from the sofa and follow Illusius out the door of the Booregard mansion.

The others look over at the Booregards and Gumball coming out of the mansion.

Nicole steps out of the car along with Richard and walks over to them.

"Hello Illusius. Hello Mirabelle," says Nicole respectfully but carefully.

"Hello Nicole...Richard," says Illusius as he floats over to the two with the others.

"I'm sure Gumball has already told you what has happened," says Nicole as Richard is busy staring at the sky.

"Yes the young man has. Let's get going, we will meet you there," says Illusius as he, Mirabelle, and Carrie teleport away.

"What the what?! They just ditched us!," screams Gumball.

Nicole,obviously annoyed by this, gets into the car.

Gumball soon follows.

Richard is still distracted and staring into the sky again.

"Ooo...that cloud looks like bacon...," says Richard dreamily while staring into the sky.

"RICHARD!," shouts Nicole.

"Wha? I'm coming honey!," calls Richard as he starts running to the car.

**BAM!**

Richard runs into the closed car door and goes unconscious with a smile on his face.

"Sigh...we're gonna be here for a while...," says Anais.

"Uh...Blast and I will head over there right now...We'll see you there guys!," calls Lexy as she and Blast drive away.

"IS HE EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE A MOTORCYCLE!," screams Nicole as she watches the two drive away.

"I don't know," says Gumball casually.

"Sigh...kids wake up your father...," says Nicole while rubbing between her eyes with two of her fingers.

"Ok Mrs. Mom!," says Darwin cheerfully as he, Gumball, and Anais get out of the car.

Nicole looks out the window and watches the kids try to wake up Richard.

She sees Gumball shouting at him, then she sees Darwin fish slapping him only to have himd jiggle, then she sees Anais talking to Gumball and Darwin.

Gumball takes a few steps back and Darwin does the same in the opposite direction.

Anais steps back a few paces from neither direction.

"Ok guys on my mark!," calls Anais.

"1! 2! 3!," screams Anais.

Gumball and Darwin begin running towards Richard from both directions.

"This won't end well...," says Nicole as she watches her children about to collide.

**BAM!**

Gumball and Darwin jump but end up crashing into each other in mid air.

The both of them fall to the ground unconscious.

Anais looks at the three unconscious males then looks at Nicole and shrugs.

Nicole sighs and begins to bang her head on the steering wheel.

**HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK!**

**Back to the hospital!-**

Endo looks over at Kira's sleeping body.

Endo looks at the bandage wrapped around her arm.

"Kira...," says Endo as a tear rolls down his face.

**FLASHBACK!**

It has been 6 months since school started.

Endo and Kira had become best friends quickly.

Every day after school Endo would go over to Kira's house and play with her.

It's one day before Endo's birthday...a dark day...

"Mom I'm home!," calls Endo as he walks into the house and closes the door.

No response.

"Mom?," calls Endo as he lays his backpack down against the wall and walks to the kitchen.

Endo sees cutlery, dishes, and food all over the floor.

Drawers, cabinets, and even the pantry door is torn out of the wall and is lying down on the ground.

"MOM!?," screams Endo as he runs out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Endo gasps at seeing the living room.

The TV has a hole through it, the lamps are broken, Endo's toys are on the floor and broken.

Endo runs upstairs quickly.

At the top of the stairs Endo hears quiet, painful moaning.

"Mom...is that you?," says Endo quietly.

He walks down the small hall to his mom's bedroom, his back against the wall the whole time.

Endo almost reaches the bedroom till he feels a warm wetness on his paw.

Endo looks down at his paw and sees a red stain on his white fur.

"Mom!," screams Endo as he runs into her bedroom.

Carol's bedroom is a total horror house.

Picture frames broken and on the ground, lamp shades smashed, window broken, and worst of all...blood everywhere.

"...Endo...," says Carol weakly from the floor.

"Momma!," screams Endo as he rushes to her and kneels beside her.

Carol is covered in cuts and bruises.

A big gash is on her torso with a knife stuck into the side of her stomach.

"Mom! What happened?!," cries Endo.

"...*cough cough* Endo honey...it was your father...he was drunk again and came in here...*cough*," explains Carol almost inaudible.

Endo remembers his father, a white cat who Carol had kicked out of the house because he was a drunkard who didn't support the family.

"Momma you're gonna be ok! I'll call the police!," cries Endo as he gets up and gets Carol's cell phone from the floor.

"No honey...it's fine...," says Carol, putting a bloody blue paw over Endo's shaking ones.

"But mom!," cries Endo as he shakes even more.

"Shh...it's ok sweetie...," says Carol soothingly, trying to calm her only son down.

Endo cries even harder.

"Honey...I have something for you...," says Carol.

Endo wipes his eyes and looks at his mother.

"...in my closet...is your birthday present...before you go...take it with you...I won't be here for your birthday...but at least I got to see you grow these six years honey...," says Carol with tears in her eyes.

"Mom...," says Endo while trying to hold back his tears.

"No sweetie...it's fine...go get your present...I want to see you wear it before I go...," says Carol quietly yet happily.

Endo nods and goes to his mom's closet.

He comes back five seconds later with a rectangular box, all wrapped up.

Endo kneels back down beside his mother with the present on his lap.

Carol looks at the sadness on her son's face.

"Open it dear...," she says.

Endo carefully removes the tape from the gift wrap and unwraps a dark blue box with his name engraved on it in yellow.

Endo slowly opens the box and pulls out a golden pocketwatch and a pair of black sunglasses with initials on each side.

Endo first looks at the sunglasses.

He looks on the left side and sees C.W. engraved.

"...momma...," he says while crying silently.

"Look to the other side honey," Carol says, smiling weakly.

Endo slowly turns it to the other side and sees E.W.

"Wear these when you need to dear. They'll help when you're outside playing with Kira," Carol says happily.

Endo puts the glasses back inside the box and picks up the pocketwatch.

He puts his hands over the eagle design on the gold cover.

"This was a present my father gave me...now I'm giving it to you son...," Carol explains quietly.

Endo's quivering paws press a button on the side that opens the pocketwatch.

"Momma!," cries Endo at seeing what's inside.

Endo sees a picture of himself, Carol, and Kira.

They went to the park for Kira's birthday three months ago.

Endo sees himself being hugged by Carol and Kira kissing him on the cheek.

Endo closes the watch and puts it back inside the box and closes it.

Endo puts the box to the side and looks at his mother.

"Don't cry dear...it's going to be alright," Carol says comfortingly.

"But mom...you're dying...," Endo says quietly with tears still flowing down his face.

"I'll always be with you Endo sweetie...I'll be watching over you, making sure that you're safe," Carol says while painfully sitting up.

"*cough cough* Give your mother a hug...," she says.

Endo slowly leans in towards his mom and hugs her being very careful not to cause her even more pain.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!," cries Endo.

Carol soothingly rubs Endo's back.

"Shh...it's ok son...," she says as she lets Endo go.

"Endo honey...mommy has to go now...ok?," Carol says quietly.

"No mommy don't go!," cries Endo.

"Go to Kira's dear...she'll take care of you...," she says.

"Momma!," cries Endo even harder.

Carol puts her paw on Endo's paw.

"Don't forget to take a bath tonight dear...you're kinda dirty right now," she says softly.

Carol kisses Endo's forehead and lies back down.

"I love you Endo...*cough cough*...sorry...I can't...be here for...your birthday...," and with that Carol had her last breath and left.

Endo looks at the empty body of his mother.

"...MOMMA!."

**End of that sad flashback**

"You're thinking about that day again aren't you...," says a voice.

Endo opens his eyes and sees Kira had woken up.

He wipes his eyes, takes off his glasses, and look at Kira with red eyes, stinging from crying.

"I miss her too Endo...," Kira says without breaking eye contact.

No response, just staring.

"Let me see it again," Kira says.

Endo nods and takes out the gold pocketwatch.

He opens it, then closes it and hands it to Kira.

Kira takes the pocketwatch and opens it.

"Kira...," Endo says quietly.

"Yeah?," she says looking up from the watch.

"I never got to properly thank you...," he says with a tear going down his face.

"Huh? Thank me for what?," Kira replies, confused.

"For being there for me on that day..."

**Next Flashback!**

"Kira!," screams Endo as he pounds on her front door.

Kira hears pounding on the door and floats downstairs from her room to open the door.

"Kira get the door honey, or else someone is going to break it down," Kira's mother calls from the kitchen.

"Ok mom!," replies Kira as she floats towards the door.

"Kira!," screams Endo as he bangs on the door harder.

Kira opens the door and sees Endo carrying the box that Carol had given him.

Kira also sees that Endo's face has red smudges, and so do his hands and clothes.

"Endo?! What happened to you?," gasps Kira.

Endo drops the box and runs into Kira's arms, crying.

Kira gets pushes back a bit by this sudden rush, but soon recovers from the shock.

"Kira honey, who was banging on the door?," asks Kira's mother, coming out of the kitchen.

"Mommy it's Endo!," exclaims Kira with Endo crying in her arms.

Kira's mother gasps.

"Endo what happened to you dear?," she says as she floats over to the two.

"*sniffle* mom...she's gone!," cries Endo even harder from Kira's shoulder.

"What do you mean your mom is gone?," exclaims Kira's mother, obviously shocked.

"What's going on here?," asks Kira's father, coming out of the living room.

"Drake we need to check something out, come on!," says Kira's mother as she floats out the door and down the street.

"Sophie! Wait for me! What are we even checking!," Drake calls as he floats out after her.

"Come on Endo...let's go to the living room...," Kira says while getting up with Endo still crying in her arms.

"*sniffle* ...ok...," Endo says while picking up the box and following Kira slowly.

**End of this Flashback**

"...you did so much for me that day...and the years to come...," Endo says, thinking of all that Kira had done for him.

"...It was nothing...," Kira says while looking down.

"Taking me in...begging your parents to let me stay at your house all those years...making your parents pay for my schooling...so much more...Kira...that's not nothing...," Endo says while reminiscing on his past.

"Don't forget begging dad to let you sleep in my room so I would comfort you till you fell asleep with me...," Kira says with a small smile and blush.

"Uh...yeah that too...," Endo says while turning away to hide his blush.

Kira giggles softly.

"You're bad at thanking people you know that Endo?," says Kira as she looks over to Endo and smiles.

"Huh-HEY!," Endo says as he looks up at Kira but is greeted with her arms around his neck and a face full of ghost lips. (I think? Sounds kinda sick but whatever)

Endo at first resists, but eventually gives in to the moment.

He wraps his arms around Kira.

This kiss (or make out session if you wanna call it that) lasts for a good five minutes.

**CRACK! **(Again, I have no idea what that teleporting sound is.)

"Hello kids...are we interrupting something?," Illusius says as he watches Endo and Kira in their little...moment.

Endo and Kira pull away immediately.

Carrie smiles and Mirabelle has a small laugh.

Endo and Kira look down and begin to blush.

"Busted...," Carrie says with a sly tone.

**Ok I am finished chapter 14! I've been working on this in my spare time because school again and all that. High school is hard guys! Please don't be mad at me! :'( Anyways...when I was writing that sad flashback I seriously almost started crying...Don't make fun of me for that! :( Hmm...what else do I have to say...oh yeah I will unveil TWO new OCs in the next chapter. I'm not telling who's they are till the end of chapter 15. That would ruin the surprise. Hmm...ok I guess that's all I got to say. Thanks to Lexboss and Sunblast X for letting me use their OCs, Lexy and Blast. Ok guys that's all for me today! ALF out, peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my friends! It's your old pal ALF! Anyways...guess what guys! It's OC day for me! I know I said that I would have two new OCs in here...I got three now! (Friendly reminder, I don't own any of them) Umm...let me think...oh yeah! What did you guys think of those flashbacks? Did you like em? I'll probably make a side-fic with Carol and Nicole. What else do I got...hmm...on a side note, if anyone plays Clash of Clans and is looking for a clan then feel free to join ArcNights, that's my friend's clan...he asked me to put this up on here...ok let's start! ALF out, peace!**

Endo and Kira stare at the ground as the Booregards stare at them.

"So...you look better already Kira," Illusius says in his sophisticated tone.

"Uh...yeah...sure Uncle Illusius...," Kira says, still embarrassed.

Endo puts the watch in his pocket and puts his glasses back on.

The Booregards float over to Kira's bedside, opposite of Endo.

"So how is my niece doing?," asks Illusius.

Kira looks up at her uncle.

"I'm doing fine uncle," Kira says pleasantly.

Carrie looks at Kira's arm.

"How did Masami hit you? We're ghosts...," Carrie asks unpleasantly.

Kira looks at Carrie's face.

"Well...when I made myself legs, I turned solid...so that's how," Kira explains.

"Yes, ghosts can turn solid over time and age...its called "ghost puberty" Carrie...something that you are going through right now," Mirabelle says joyfully while smiling at Carrie.

Carrie looks down and blushes.

"Mom...," she says embarrasingly.

Mirabelle laughs and says," Oops, sorry dear."

**ZZZZZ!**

"What was that?," Mirabelle asks, looking around the room.

"It's Endo's," Kira answers as Endo gets up and walks out of the room.

Endo walks back into the room a minute later.

"Hey Carrie can you open that window for me?," asks Endo as he takes his glasses off and gives them to Kira.

"Endo you aren't going to try this stunt again are you...," Kira asks questionigly after taking the glasses.

"Maybe...," he says as Carrie opens the window for him.

Kira sighs.

"You love showing off don't you...," she says with a smile.

"Can't help it love," he says in a cocky British tone and a cheeky smile.

"What's the young man doing now?," asks Illusius.

"Well...my cousin...moved into Elmore...and...she wants to come see Lexy...," Endo says quietly.

"You mean Lucy's here!," screams Kira in delight.

"Yeah, she's here. I'm sure she's dying to see you," Endo says.

"Who's Lucy?," asks Carrie.

"My cousin and Lexy and Kira's friend," Endo says.

"What's she like?," Carrie asks.

Carrie begins asking questions for a few minutes.

"Just go get her already or Carrie isn't going to stop...," Kira says annoyingly as she floats over to Endo.

"I'm about to go but you guys keep talking," Endo replies with the same annoyed tone as he stands up on the edge of the window sill.

"Make sure he gets you on time too...," Kira says with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Don't worry, he won't be late," Endo says confidently.

"Just go," Kira says as she pushes Endo through the window.

"Wha-AHHH! I WASN'T READY YET!," screams Endo as he plummets down the building.

"Kira what the heck was that! He's gonna get killed from that fall!," screams Carrie as she teleports out of the room.

"Kira, explain yourself!," shouts Illusius, angry and shocked by this action.

"Relax uncle, Endo's gonna be fine...he's done this kind of thing a bunch of times," Kira says calmly as she floats back to the bed.

"A bunch of times?!," Illusius exclaims as he and Mirabelle float to the window and look down.

"Yep," Kira says as she puts Endo's glasses on, crosses her arms, and smiles. (Like a boss!)

**The side of Elmore's hospital:**

'Sigh...why does she always do that to me...,' Endo thinks as he plummets down the side of the hospital.

**CRACK!**

"Endo are you ok?!," screams a very worried Carrie as she flies down the building beside Endo.

Endo looks at Carrie's worried face and smiles.

"Oh of course I am, you know...falling down a building is totally normal for me," he says.

"Do you need help!?," Carrie asks frantically.

"I'm good...in fact...stay for the show," Endo says as he nose-dives down, increasing his falling speed.

"Show? Hey! What show!," Carrie screams as she increases her speed to catch up with Endo.

"This show ghost girl...," a voice says.

A flash of blue appears beside Endo.

"Took you long enough mate," Endo says to the flash.

"Well you know...I like making my entrances nice," the flash says as the blue light disappears and reveals a black wolf cat with a white jacket on.

"So who's the ghost?," the wolf cat asks.

"Kira's cousin," Endo replies.

The figure flips over and looks up at Carrie with blue wolf eyes with a yellow slit through the middle that looks almost exactly like Nicole's "limit."

"I see no resemblance except for the ghostiness...but whatever floats your boat dude," he says.

"Just take me down now...I don't think Kira would appreciate you letting me go splat all over the ground, especially since she's already in hospital," Endo says impatiently.

"Ok ok," he replies as he puts his paw on Endo's shoulder and disappears in a blue flash, along with Endo.

Carrie stops floating down.

"Uh...Endo? Where'd you go?," she calls.

Carrie looks around.

"We're down here!," calls a familiar voice.

Carrie looks down and sees two figures standing on the sidewalk, completely unharmed and un-splatted.

Carrie sighs and teleports.

**CRACK!**

Carrie teleports beside Endo and the wolf cat guy.

"What were you thinking?! You could've gotten killed!," screams Carrie in Endo's face.

"Calm down ghosty. We're fine," the other one says.

Endo smiles.

Carrie stares angrily into Endo's eyes.

"You're an idiot...," she says in defeat.

"I know," Endo says with an even cheekier smile.

Endo turns to the wolf cat.

"Have you heard from Alex yet?," he asks.

"Umm...who's Alex?," he replies innocently.

Endo facepaws and sighs.

"You left him alone again didn't you...," Endo says irritated.

"...maybe...," the wolf cat replies while rubbing the back of his head.

"Jason...come on mate...," Endo says angrily.

"Sorry," Jason says with a small laugh.

Endo sighs and takes out his phone.

He dials a number and puts the phone to his ear.

"Alex...yeah...where are you...oh...you're wearing your glasses right...no?! Please tell me you're not flying...," is what Endo says over the phone before hanging up.

He looks at Jason.

"So...where's this Alex friend of yours?," Jason says in the same innocent tone.

Endo smiles and looks to the right of Jason's head.

Jason's eyes open wide, then close slightly.

"This is gonna hurt...," he says.

Endo takes a step to the left as a black bat plows into Jason from behind.

"Ahh!," screams the two as they collide.

"Oh...that's gotta hurt...," says Carrie as she watches the two painfully get up.

"Jason this is Alex, Alex this is Jason," Endo says in a respectful-mocking tone.

"Ow...my head...dude...why were you flying without your glasses...," Jason says painfully.

"Well when we got to the airport you left me to come and see Endo and Kira right away...I also accidently left my glasses on the plane...so I started walking around the airport, bumping into people and things the whole while...eventually security asked me to leave...so I started flying around to look for either of you...," Alex explains with a slight Translyvanian accent.

Endo sighs again.

"You're lucky I always keep your spare glasses with me Alex," Endo says as he takes a pair of dark blue sunglasses from his pocket.

"Ah there they are, thank you friend," Alex replies as Endo hands him the glasses.

Alex brushes some dirt off of his shoulders and arms, containing multiple silver features.

"Wasn't Lucy with you guys?," Endo asks.

"Yeah well...she said that she was going to see a friend and left us at the airport," Jason explains.

"You know where she is?," asks Alex.

"Yeah I do, she's at my cousin's house," Endo tells them.

"I'll go get her," Endo says as he readies himself to start running.

"Endo! Carrie!," calls Gumball from the Wattersons car as they pull up to the hospital.

Carrie instantly sees Gumball and quickly floats over to the car as the Wattersons are getting out.

Nicole walks over to Endo.

"Is Kira ok?," she asks in a usual mother's worried tone of voice.

"Yes aunt Nicole, Carrie can take you lot to see her right now if you want," Endo replies. (Had to put in some British dialect in here, no offense to Britts...you guys/girls are awesome!)

Darwin walks over to Endo and sees Alex.

"Ah! Vampire! Don't bite me and suck my blood Mr. Vampre! Take Anais! She's full of smart blood!," panicks Darwin as he holds up Anais in front of Alex in fear.

"Put me down!," Anais screams as she struggles in mid-air.

"Relax little guy, I won't suck your blood," Alex says, trying to calm Darwin down.

Darwin slowly puts Anais down, whimpering.

"Darwin calm down! He's totally harmless," Anais says.

"That is...until he gets hungry!," shouts Jason, trying to scare the two.

Darwin and Anais scream and run into the hospital.

Alex glares at Jason.

"Guys come back! I'm not scary!," he calls as he runs into the hospital after the two scared children.

Something falls off of Alex as he runs inside the hospital.

"What's this?," Gumball says picking up a piece of metal.

Endo sighs once more.

"Don't tell me that he snuck his knives onboard the plane Jas...," Endo says while rubbing two lines that have now formed on his forehead.

"Don't blame me Endo, you know how enthusiatic he is about knives," Jason says putting his hands up in a plea of innocence.

Endo takes the knife from Gumball, a 9-inch Bowie knife, and hands it to Jason.

"Get it to him...and don't scare Anais and Darwin again...," Endo says seriously.

"Ok ok," Jason says as he puts the knife in his jacket pocket and closes his eyes.

Jason opens his eyes a second later and show that they have changed color to "limit", but blue.

"I'll see ya around mate," he says as he is engulfed in a blue light and disappears with a flash.

Gumball's, Nicole's, Lexy's, and Blast's jaws drop.

"Nicole! Can I have the credit card please!," calls Richard from a vending machine inside the hospital.

Nicole gets shaken from her state of awe and looks over at Richard.

"No Richard, we didn't come here to eat. We came here to see Kira," Nicole says firmly as she enters the hospital.

"Aww...," Richard says sadly.

"Let's go Richard!," shouts Nicole as she attempts to pull Richard away from the vending machine.

"But I wanna get some food!," cries Richard as he holds on too the vending machine.

"No Richard let's go!," screams Nicole as she pulls even harder.

"FOOD! NO!," screams Richard as he loses his grip on the machine and is dragged by Nicole into the elevator.

Carrie and Gumball run/float into the elevator along with Lexy and Blast who had just walked back from a flower store before it closes.

"NOOOOO!," screams Richard as Nicole struggles to hold him from escaping her grasp.

The elevator closes as Richard continues to scream for food.

"Well...now that that's over...time to go get Lucy," Endo says to himself as he gets in a "running man" stance. (It's a Flash pose from Injustice: Gods Among Us)

'3...2...1!,' screams Endo in his mind as he takes off running down the street with a shockwave following him.

**At the Watterson's house:**

"Hey Lexy...what's taking him so long...oh...bat guy and wolf cat guy...yeah they're friends of mine...where's Endo...coming now? Ok bye, I'll see you later," Lucy says during a phone call with her best friend.

She paces around the Watterson's lawn, waiting for her cousin Endo.

Lucy is a white cat just like Endo, she wears a black shirt along with a blue skirt.

"Hmm...I wonder what's taking him so long," she says to herself.

"...taking who so long beautiful...," a voice says from behind her.

"Endo-Who the heck are you?," she says as she turns around a sees a teenage bomb-guy.

"The name's Derek," he says as he flashes a smile.

"Uh...hi," Lucy says uncomfortably.

So...what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone out here in Elmore?," asks Derek as he moves closer to Lucy.

"I came to see friends and my cousins," Lucy says quietly.

"That's nice. How about you come to my place for a while," he says with a scary smile.

"Uh...," Lucy says, lost for words.

"...how about not bomb boy...," a voice says behind Derek.

"Who said that!," Derek says angrily as he turns around and sees no one.

"What the heck...," says Derek as he turns back to Lucy and sees an almost identical cat standing next to her.

"Long time no see Lucy," Endo says as he crosses his arms, staring Derek in the eye.

"I see that your as fast as ever Endo," Lucy says as she gives a sly smirk towards Derek.

"Hey! Me and the girl were talking!," Derek shouts angrily.

"And?," Endo says tauntingly.

Derek becomes angered by Endo's taunting and turns red, therefore lighting his fuse.

Endo looks over at Lucy.

"...Lucy, fuse," Endo says.

Lucy nods as Endo runs behind Derek and in an eye blink delivers a chop to the back of his neck.

"Ow! What the heck-," Derek says as he turns to Endo but gets swiftly kicked on the side of his face.

"OW!," he screams as Lucy jumps over Derek with a back flip and extinguishes his fuse in mid air, before landing on her feet beside Endo.

"What the-," Derek says before he fall to the ground unconscious from the chop to the back of his neck.

Endo and Lucy high five each other.

"Let's get to the hospital. Lexy and Kira are waiting for you," Endo says.

"I got faster you know," Lucy says happily.

"We'll see about that," Endo says as he gets back into his "running man" stance.

"3...," Lucy says as she gets into her own running stance.

"2...," Endo continues.

"1!," the two say together as they run down the street, shockwaves following each of them.

From behind Mr. Robinson's car, two figures poke their heads up.

"So...I guess Derek wasn't a match for them...," Penny says quite annoyed by Derek's failure.

"I told you that we should've just gotten Jamie and Tina to come help," Masami says while filing her cloud-nails.

"We will next time...," Penny says quietly but angrily.

"Fine...let's just get home now...it's almost 8," Masami says as she floats down the street with Penny walking beside her.

**At Elmore hospital:**

The Wattersons along with the Booregards, Alex, and Jason are standing together in Kira's hospital room.

Everyone is talking to someone else.

"Quiet!," Alex screams suddenly.

The room turns silent as everyone turns to look at Alex.

"They're coming...," he says as his ears slightly twitch.

"Who?," asks Gumball.

"I can't hear anyone coming," he continues as he listens for sounds.

"That's because we're already here...," a voice says from the window.

"Mhmm...," another voice says.

Everyone turns to the window and sees Endo and Lucy standing beside each other.

"What the what?!," Gumball exclaims as everyone except for Alex, Jason, and Kira stare at the two in awe and amazement.

"Hmm...one minute...we could've done better," Endo says while taking the pocket watch out of his pocket and checking it ,then putting it back into its place.

"Yeah well...I had to slow down for you," Lucy says with a laugh.

"LUCY!," screams Lexy and Kira as they run/float over to her and give her monster hugs.

Lucy struggles in their grip.

"Uh...guys...can't...breathe...," Lucy says through struggled breaths.

Kira and Lexy let go of Lucy.

"How's your arm Kira?," asks Lucy as she looks at Kira's bandaged arm.

"It's doing fine, I'll be out soon," Kira says as she floats back to the bed.

"That's great," Lucy says happily.

Darwin approaches Alex.

"How did you hear them coming?," he asks innocently.

"Well...as a bat I have crazy super-hearing," Alex explains to Darwin.

"That's...so...cool!," Darwin exclaims while putting his fins to his face in excitement.

"I guess it is," Alex says happily.

As everyone begins to talk again Gumball and Carrie walk/float over to the window.

"Hey Carrie...," Gumball asks nervously.

"Yeah?," she replies.

'When did you start to have feelings for me...," he asks with the same nervousness.

"Well...uh...," Carrie stutters.

"I guess it started that day when you let me use your body to eat...nobody else was ever that nice to me...," she says finally.

"I see...," Gumball says.

Carrie looks over at Gumball.

"When did you start to have feelings for me Gumball...was it because Penny embarrassed me in front of the whole school?," she asks with some nervousness.

"Actually...no...," Gumbal replies while looking down.

"What do you mean?," Carrie asks.

"I kinda realized that idolizing Penny and all that was useless and idiotic on my part...," he says with some shame.

"Oh...," Carrie says.

"Yeah...," Gumball replies.

Gumball looks up at Carrie who now has tears flowing down her face.

"I-I...I really love you Gumball...so much...no one has ever done as much as you have for me these past few days...," Carrie explains through tears.

Gumball wipes Carrie's tears away with his paw.

"I love you too Carrie. I always will," he says with a smile.

Carrie smiles and floats into Gumball's arms.

After a few moments of hugging they let go of each other long enough for a quick kiss.

"Ain't that precious...," Lucy says.

"I know right!," screams Kira.

Everyone laughs as Gumball and Carrie start to blush.

During the laughing a butt doctor walks into the room.

"Kira Booregard? You're free to go," he says then walks out.

"Yay!," exclaims Kira happily.

"Alright let's get going then," Nicole says as everyone begins walking out of the room.

Endo is last in the room to leave aside from Kira.

"Hey!," calls Kira.

Endo turns around and is greeted by Kira's lips against his.

As they finish Kira stares into Endo's eyes.

"I love you Endo," she says happily.

"And I love you Kira," Endo says with a smile as he and Kira walk out of the hospital hand in hand.

As the Wattersons get in their car, Gumball kissing Carrie before getting in, Lexy and Blast get on Blast's motorcycle.

Endo, Kira, Jason, Lucy, and Alex begin running down the street towards the house.

The Booregards teleport to their mansion.

Everyone gets home for a good nights rest...

**FINALLY! Uh this took so long, sorry for the wait everyone! How'd you like the new OCs? Lucy belongs to Lexboss, Jason belongs to jasonmday, and Alex belongs to Cpt. Womer. How was the chapter? Good? Bad? Meh? Don't forget to R&R! Anyways...Ima go now! ALF out, peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys it's ALF! Bringing you the final chapter of "Unexpected Outcomes." How was chapter 15? Like the new OCs? Let's do a brief shout out for all OCs before I begin shall we? Lexy belongs to Lexboss, Blast belongs to Sunblast X, Jason belongs to jasonmday, Alex belongs to Cpt. Womer, Lucy belongs to me and Lexboss, Endo and Kira belong to me. I got a surprise for you! Two new OCs are having their first time debuts in this chapter as well. Say hello to Sif Reeves and Isabel Watterson. Both made by my good friend SifTheGreat. Wow...I got a lot of OCs in here now...hmmm...I got an idea! Since I have so many never before seen OCs in here and they all have a connection to one another in some way...what would you guys think of an action-packed fanfic starring all of these OCs plus some of the original TAWoG characters? Tell me what you think in your reviews. I need feedback for this idea pweeaaseee! Anyways...enjoy this chapter! ALF out, peace!**

**Sunday morning at the Wattersons house:**

The whole Watterson family is in the kitchen eating breakfast, excluding Endo, Kira, Blast, Lucy, Jason, and Alex.

"Was he there all night...?," Gumball asks in a hushed tone while looking outside at Alex who is hanging upside down on a tree.

"Yep," Anais says.

"He's kinda creepy don't you think?," asks Darwin while eating his eggs happily.

"Yeah...he's kind of like the ghost who lives in the attic...AHH!," screams Richard who runs upstairs, afraid out of any whits he has.

"Richard come back here!," screams Nicole as she runs upstairs after him.

"Come on guys he's not that scary," Gumball says while taking a bite of bacon.

"...who's not that scary my friend?," asks a voice behind Gumball.

"AHHH!," screams Gumball as he turns around and sees a smiling black bat.

"Hi Alex!," Darwin says happily.

"Good morning Darwin," he replies as he opens the fridge.

"So what do we have planned for today?," Alex asks as he sits down beside Darwin and Anais with an apple.

"I'm going over to Tobias's," Darwin says happily.

"And what about you little Anais?," Alex asks, turning his attention to Anais.

"I'm gonna try to engineer a cure for the common cold," Anais says enthusiastically.

Alex drops his apple.

"Uh...I mean...lalalalala!," Anais says as she attempts to hide her IQ and intelligence once again.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Carrie," Gumball says as he finishes his food and puts his plate in the sink.

"Of course you are Gumball," Endo says as he walks into the kitchen with Kira and Lucy behind him.

Gumball looks down and blushes.

"Don't listen to him Gumball, he's just joking around," Kira says as she puts her good arm on Gumball's shoulder and smiles.

Gumball smiles as Blast and Lexy come walking into the kitchen.

"Morning all," Lexy says happily.

"Morning," everyone says.

As everyone gets their food a blue flash appears in the center of the room, and who to come out of it except for Jason.

"You love to show off don't you...," Kira says while crossing her arms.

"Yes I do," Jason says in a matter-of-the-fact way.

"Just eat your breakfast dude," Blast says beside Lexy.

"Yeah yeah," Jason says as he sits down at the table with a bowl of cereal.

Gumball looks around and sees everyone talking to each other, distracted to notice anyone missing.

'Now's my chance,' he thinks to himself as he gets out of his seat and slips stealthily out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Where do you think you're going young man?," asks Nicole from the stairs.

Gumball turns around and sees his mom walking down the stairs.

"Uh...I'm going to school...?," Gumball says nervously.

"Nice try Gumball. I know exactly where you're going," she says with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

Gumball sighs.

"It's alright, I know that your date was ruined yesterday so Carrie's parents and I talked about you two going on another one all by yourselves later," Nicole says with a small smile.

"Really mom? Yes!," screams Gumball as he gives Nicole a hug. (AWWW!) (This is a mom and son moment, nothing more don't take it the wrong way.)

After a few moments Gumball lets go of Nicole.

"You better get going now. You and Carrie can hang out for a bit before your date tonight," Nicole says.

"Ok mom, bye!," Gumball says as he runs out the door, moving almost as fast as Endo.

Gumball runs down the street towards Carrie's mansion.

He runs so fast that he doesn't notice someone on the sidewalk until it's too late.

Gumball collides with the person head-first and falls to the ground.

"OW!," Gumball says as he gets up while rubbing his head.

"Watch where you're- Gumball?!," screams Penny in mid-sentence.

"Penny?," Gumball screams back, obviously shocked at the coincidence of bumping into her.

Penny looks at Gumball and smirks inside.

She puts her hand on her...hip?...and looks at Gumball alluringly.

"So how's Kira?," she asks with a hint of malice in her voice.

"She's doing fine," Gumball says with a frown.

"Well that's great. Where are you going on this fine morning?," she asks.

"I'm going over to Carrie's," Gumball says hiding his anger.

"Well that's nice...say hi to the freak to me will you?," Penny says as she walks away, laughing.

Gumball clenches his paws, releasing claws.

"That's it!," screams Gumball as he charges Penny from behind.

Penny screams as Gumball lunges at her.

**RRAAAWWWRRRR!**

Gumball sees a blur of green and is instantly sent flying into a car across the street.

Tina, Jamie, Derek, and Penny walk over to Gumball's unconscious body.

"What should we do with him?," asks Tina.

The group between to discuss among themselves what to do with Gumball as a certain invisible figure watches them, right from under their noses.

"How about you get away from him before one of you loses your life...," an angry voice says in the middle of the group.

"Who said that?!," screams Jamie.

"...me...," Kira says as she turns visible in front of them.

"Aw...it's the freak's freak cousin...how adorable," Derek says while laughing.

"...not just her cousin sunshine...," Endo says from behind the group.

They turn around and see Endo casually leaning on a lamp post.

"Get away from Gumball...now!," shouts Endo as he walks towards the group.

"Or what?," Tina says while stomping the ground and causing a little rupture in the concrete.

"Or...you...will...die...," a female voice says.

"A...painful...death...," a male voice says.

"Now get away from my cousin!," shouts the female voice again.

A black flash moves through the group, takes Gumball with it, and stops beside Endo with Gumball in its arms.

Endo looks beside him and sees a black wolf, the most noticeable feature is the tuft of red bangs covering his right eye.

"Sif...old friend...it's been too long," Endo says with a smile without looking at the wolf.

"Yes it has old buddy," Sif replies as he gently puts Gumball down.

"Where's Isabel?," Endo asks emotionlessly.

"Uh...behind that car," Sif says while pointing to the car that Gumball had slammed into.

Endo looks over to the car and sees it being lifted slowly.

"Wow...she got a lot stronger...," Endo says in some amazement.

"Yep," Sif says while crossing his arms.

Penny and her "team" look over to the car as well and see a white cat, similiar looking to Endo, lifting the car.

"This is for my cousin!," she screams as she throws the car at Tina.

The car collides with Tina and causes her to fall to the ground.

"Ouch...," they all say.

"Hey! Nobody does that to Tina! Prepare for breakfast with Papa Fist!," screams Jamie as she charges towards Isabel.

"I got this...," Sif says as he runs towards Jamie, claws out.

Sif moves so fast that he changes into a black flash.

Kira floats over to Endo, unnoticed by Penny and the others as they are mesmerized by what is about to unfold.

"Your sister got really strong...," she says.

"Yeah...mom's murder took a big toll on her...," Endo says as he watches Sif race to Jamie who is still running at Isabel.

"I'm still confused at to why she didn't come stay with us...," Kira says in confusion.

"That's fine...she has Sif...," Endo says as Sif tackles Jamie to the ground and swiftly moves back to Isabel.

Isabel looks over at Endo and Kira and walks towards them.

Sif follows.

Penny and Derek look over at the unconscious bodies of Jamie and Tina.

She leans over to him and whispers into his ear," Take them down...now!"

Derek looks at Penny with wide eyes.

"Now!," she whispers fiercely.

Derek flinches and runs towards Isabel.

"Isabel look out-ah!," screams Sif as he is tackled by Jamie who quickly regained consciousness.

Isabel looks to her left and sees a fist coming towards her.

She closes her eyes for the impact...but feels none.

She slowly opens her eyes and sees a white paw holding back a black fist in it.

"Don't...ever...hurt...my family...or my friends!," shouts Endo as he pushes Derek's wrist backwards, easily bending it.

Derek screams in pain and falls to his knees.

Kira floats over to Endo and Isabel.

"Kira...get Carrie...now...," Endo says threateningly.

"Got it," Kira says as she teleports away.

Penny looks around and sees everyone distracted, she turns and tries to make her escape by running away.

As Penny is running, something flies into the ground right in front of her, narrowly missing her head.

Penny looks up and sees a bat with his arms crossed, wings flapping, and holding three knives between his fingers in one hand and one long knife in the other.

"Don't even try it peanut...," Alex says.

"I won't miss the next time...," he continues as he spins the long knife between his fingers.

A blue flash appears in front of Penny, and none other than Jason comes out of it, blue slashes on his body still glowing.

Jason looks over at Penny then at the knife.

He picks it up and throws it upwards.

Alex catches it and flies down to the ground.

"Get back there...now...," Jason says angrily.

Penny carefully turns around and walks over to the scene where it all happened.

Kira is already back with Carrie.

Carrie turns and sees Penny walking towards them.

"You!," Carrie screams as she angrily floats towards Penny.

Penny screams as Carrie charges her.

"Stop her! She's gonna kill Penny!," Endo screams as he, Isabel, and now Lucy run over to Penny and stand guard in front of her. (What can I say...this team up was coming sooner or later.)

Kira floats to Carrie and grabs her arm.

"Let go of me!," Carrie screams as she struggles to break free from her cousin's grip.

"Carrie calm down," Kira says soothingly.

"She tried to kill Gumball...," Carrie says quietly but angrily.

"That doesn't mean you kill Penny...," Kira replies with a sisterly tone.

Carrie looks over at Gumball's still unconscious body and becomes even more filled with rage.

She pushes Kira away and charges towards Penny again.

"Carrie stop!," Kira screams.

"Endo stop her!," Kira screams again as Carrie nears the three white cats.

"Stand your ground...," Endo says calmly.

As Carrie nears them, Endo brings down his paw in a chop towards Carrie's neck which should knock her out, thus pacifying her.

Endo's paw goes through Carrie.

Lucy throws a kick at Carrie but this misses too.

Isabel punches Carrie with surprising speed, this one being able to hit her in the arm.

But Carrie just shrugs off the pain and keeps charging towards Penny.

Penny screams as Carrie possesses her body.

"Carrie no!," Endo screams.

Carrie, who is inside Penny's body, moves to Penny's neural system and attacks her from within.

Penny's body falls to the ground and begins to squirm.

Her mouth starts to foam as she begins to have a seizure.

Gumball instantly wakes from his unconsciousness.

"Huh? What I miss?," he asks sleepily.

"Carrie's gonna kill Penny, you need to stop her Gumball!," Kira screams as she floats towards Gumball.

"What?!," Gumball screams as he sees Penny in a seizure on the ground.

Gumball gets up and runs towards Penny.

"Carrie get out of her now! You're gonna kill her!," Gumball screams.

Penny's body instantly stops squirming and goes limp.

Carrie floats out of Penny and sees an angry Gumball.

"What have you done!," Gumball screams in her face.

"I-uh...oh no...what have I done..," Carrie says with shock as she stares at Penny's motionless body.

"Carrie!," Gumball screams.

Carrie looks at Gumball, looks down, then teleports away.

"Did she seriously just do that to me?!," screams Gumball angrily.

"Gumball, calm down...I'm bringing Penny to the hospital...let's go," Endo says as he picks Penny up in his arms and runs down the street with the others following after.

As all of the others leave, Gumball is left standing all by himself in the middle of the road.

**The edge of Elmore-**

A young ghost girl is crying all by herself.

"*sob* I'm so sorry Gumball...I hope you can forgive me for what I've done...*sob*...I'll never forget you...I...love you...," Carrie says as she gets up off the rock that she's sitting on and begins floating away from Elmore...

Away from her parents...her house...her friends...Gumball...

**NO! I'm so sorry for ending this fanfic like this, but I promise that it's gonna continue in my next fanfic. I do love my cliffhangers though. Please don't hate me for ending it this way. Anyways...until the next fanfic...ALF out, peace!**


End file.
